Long live the king
by Kirtash8
Summary: Tras la repentina y misteriosa desaparición del antiguo Señor,Shinji Hirako, su sucesor Aizen Sousuke llega a la aldea de Karakura.A Ichigo no le hizo demasiada gracia desde el principio,pero igual exageraba. Inspirado en la época medieval, sin pareja fija. Con escenas GrimIchi. Futuro Non-con/ Escenas futuras AizenxIchigo. Un desfase de Au, no me lo tengáis en cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Sí, no me he dado un golpe en la cabeza y he dado al botón publicar por error! Estamos ante el comienzo de otra (espero larga) historia, que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en mi carpeta de borradores.

Lo que empezó siendo un trabajo sobre la sociedad medieval en España acabó siendo un desfase AU de Bleach. No preguntéis cómo llegó ahí. La cuestión es que este fic está ligeramente ambientado en una sociedad feudal, aunque al final he decidido no ser completamente fiel a la historia, ya que para empezar necesitaría mucha documentación y visitas a mi universidad, y porque quiero añadir detalles de fantasía y una tecnología más avanzada que la que había entonces. Por lo tanto, inspirado en la época medieval, pero siendo un AU en todo regla.

Advertencias: De momento, ninguna a excepción de insultos y algo de Shonen-ai. En un futuro (muy distante) habrá que subir el Rating, pero de momento tranquilidad.

Parejas: Menciones de GrimmjowxIchigo/ Futuro AizenxIchigo/ Futuro non-con… Pero de momento no habrá pareja definitiva. A ver cómo se llevan los personajes~ El GrimIchi me llama mucho.

Géneros: Fantasía, humor, acción, aventura y futuras maquinaciones. Estando Aizen por en medio, ¿qué esperábais?

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece… Si lo hiciera no quedaría ni un Quincy con vida.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

El cielo anaranjado por el sol que se ponía entre las colinas señalaba el fin de otro día en la aldea de Karakura. Los habitantes del lugar aprovechaban la poca luz restante para recoger sus herramientas de los campos, apresurándose para volver a casa tras un largo día de duro trabajo. A pesar del cansancio, hombres y mujeres charlaban animadamente de los últimos cotilleos del pueblo y de las novedades que los mensajeros traían cada semana de más allá de las montañas. Algunos niños correteaban al lado de sus padres, ayudándoles en lo posible a cargar los sacos y alforjas que llevaban durante su jornada de trabajo, felices de poder ser de utilidad en la familia.

Karakura era uno más de los pueblos agrícolas que poblaban la provincia Cinco, ni grande ni pequeño. El núcleo del asentamiento tendría como mucho unas cincuenta casas y estaba edificado en un pequeño valle verde, al lado de un río. A los lados del pueblo se podían distinguir algunas fincas más dispersas y largos y grandes campos de cultivo de cereales, frutas y hortalizas. En ese preciso momento, con la llegada de la primavera, se podían apreciar árboles en flor por doquier. Y un poco más alejado, allí donde acababan los campos y empezaban las montañas escarpadas, se asomaba un frondoso bosque, cuyos árboles proyectaban misteriosas sombras al anochecer.

Muchos viajeros solían cruzar el valle de camino a la provincia sexta, que era el principal lugar de comercio y venta de los productos que se obtenían en el reino. Cada año, durante semanas, se celebraban diferentes ferias en las que se hacía el mayor número de tratos y acuerdos mercantiles de la temporada. Y el valle, además de ser un gran punto de abastecimiento de verduras y frutas, también era lugar de paso de acaudalados e incipientes burgueses y comerciantes de las ciudades.

Para muchos, el valle era un lugar bucólico, perfecto para retirarse durante los últimos años de sus vidas. Obviamente, no tenían en cuenta que debido a las arduas actividades de sus pobladores, para ellos no era el paraíso. Aun así, era su hogar y lo amaban. Los campos verdes siempre atraían a los recién llegados, al igual que la tranquilidad que inspiraba la zona, a diferencia de la ciudad.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de cada uno de los viajeros que llegaban no era la aldea en sí ni su paisaje, sino la imponente figura del castillo que se alzaba en una de las altas montañas que flanqueaban el valle. Era una construcción de piedra enorme, de aspecto siniestro e intimidante. Además, estaba a una altura realmente considerable, hecho que parecía recordar a todos los habitantes del valle quién era el que mandaba y, más importante, el control que ejercía sobre todos ellos, seres inferiores que tenían que contemplar con reverencia el origen de su servidumbre. Posiblemente esa había sido la razón por la que lo construyeron siglos atrás, cuando otros poblaban esas tierras.

Aunque no era esa la expresión que conseguía en el chico de cabello naranja que lo contemplaba en ese preciso momento, sino una más bien cercana al escepticismo. Su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo habitual. Si su padre lo hubiera visto, se lo habría reprochado, ya que como siempre decía "acabaría con arrugas". Como si ese fuera su mayor problema.

Ichigo había nacido en una buena familia, aunque humilde económicamente hablando. Su padre, un caballero de clase modesta llamado Isshin, había sido soldado en sus tiempos de juventud, pero tras sufrir varias lesiones en la guerra, había decidido retirarse a su pueblo natal, dónde había acabado convirtiéndose en el regidor o "jefe" del pueblo. Siendo una aldea pequeña, el hombre siempre había compaginado sus funciones políticas con su trabajo como médico, ganándose bastante cariño entre los habitantes del lugar. Bueno, en realidad todos pensaban que era un idiota, porque siempre iba correteando de un lado a otro y dando saltos a lo loco, persiguiendo a sus dos hijas pequeñas y haciéndoles reír. Pero quien más se había ganado el amor del pueblo había sido Masaki, su madre. Ichigo no lo dudaba. Al fin y al cabo, él la había adorado…hasta su muerte. Una epidemia, bastante corriente en su época, pero letal y dolorosa, había dejado a la aldea en la mitad de lo que había sido. Él tampoco se había librado de padecerla, aunque sí que la había superado, cosa que jamás podría perdonarse. Su madre, su querida madre, el centro del mundo para su familia, había muerto mientras que él había sobrevivido. Interiormente se culpaba por todo. Era tiempo de escasez y, después de pagar los impuestos, casi no quedaba nada de comer. Aún así, su madre había ordenado a su padre que los mantuviera mejor alimentados a él y a sus hermanas, sonriéndole dulcemente a un confundido Ichigo, diciéndole que él todavía tenía que crecer y hacerse todo un hombre. Eso sólo había logrado debilitarla más. Incluso su padre había dejado de comer para dárselo a ella, pero nada había sido suficiente. Y aunque Isshin le dijera continuamente que la falta de alimento no había sido determinante, el chico se odiaba igualmente. No podía hacer otra cosa.

Ichigo todavía recordaba ese tiempo con un gran dolor. En ese mismo momento, mirando el paisaje y el castillo señorial desde el lugar favorito de su madre, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Pero el mundo seguía avanzando, muy a su pesar, como demostraba la llegada de su nuevo y actual señor, Aizen Sousuke.

El día anterior Aizen había llegado a la aldea con una serie de caballeros, los llamados "Espada", y con sus dos lugartenientes. Habían leído un comunicado del rey: a causa de la desaparición de su anterior señor, sin descendencia (y en misteriosas circunstancias), Aizen, su general, había sido designado como nuevo señor de la quinta provincia de Seiretei. La noticia no había causado demasiado revuelo: ya estaban acostumbrados a los cambios, a tener que pagar impuestos y a las correrías de algunos señores feudales. Los habitantes de la provincia Doce no paraban de quejarse de que su señor hacía extraños experimentos con ellos, mientras que los de la provincia Once estaban más que cansados de la falta de administración y de la manía de su señor de retar a muerte a todos los hombres que parecían fuertes.

En la quinta habían tenido bastante suerte: el último señor, el desaparecido Shinji Hirako, había sido bastante comprensivo. Había llegado en el peor momento, durante la epidemia que había menguado a la población, pero conociendo la situación, había reducido los impuestos y había sacado la aldea a flote. Gracias a él, el resto de su pueblo había logrado subsistir. La familia de Ichigo lo conocía bastante bien y les había entristecido su desaparición. Nadie se podía explicar qué era lo que había pasado con el hombre.

Ahora era el turno de Aizen. El hombre tenía el pelo moreno, con algunos mechones que caían en forma de flequillo sobre su cara. Llevaba unos lentes, un invento bastante moderno, según le había dicho su padre, que le daban un aspecto bonachón y despistado.

A Ichigo no le gustó un pelo desde que lo vio por primera vez. Además, tampoco se tragó el discurso que soltó a continuación, cargado de buenas intenciones y demagógico a más no poder. En cambio, el resto del pueblo parecía estar muy contento, sobretodo algunas mujeres, que no podían dejar de cuchichear y comentar lo atractivo que era su nuevo señor. Incluso Hinamori, una chica de su edad, se había quedado impresionada por el hombre, con su impecable armadura blanca. Qué fáciles de comprar…

Su padre había ido al instante a saludar al nuevo señor y a presentarse como el responsable de la aldea.

Mientras Ichigo observaba el intercambio entre su padre y el hombre, le pareció notar unos ojos clavados en él. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de uno de los Espada, que lo estaba reconociendo de arriba abajo. Ya sabía que su pelo naranja llamaba la atención, pero tanto escudriñamiento le estaba empezando a molestar. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el caballero tenía el pelo azul, aún más extraño que el suyo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Meter la cabeza en un depósito de tinte para la ropa?

Entonces vio como el hombre le sonreía provocadoramente y le guiñaba el ojo, hecho que lo dejó muy descolocado, rojo de vergüenza y con el ceño más fruncido todavía. ¿Quién se creía que era ese tío? Ichigo le envió una mirada oscura cargada de rabia, a la que el hombre sólo contestó con otra sonrisa, bastante felina.

Estaba pensando en las consecuencias que supondría meterle un puñetazo a ese hombre cuando notó que su padre lo llamaba.

-Ichigo, por tercera vez, ¿puedes venir, hijo?-le preguntó Isshin, un tanto confundido.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Lo siento, padre.-le contestó el chico, saliendo de su pelea interna.

De fondo podía ver como el caballero se reía nada disimuladamente, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de otro Espada, de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Todavía mirando mal al caballero, Ichigo se acercó a su padre, que estaba presentando a sus hijas, Karin y Yuzu, a Aizen. Entonces Isshin le situó de un tirón delante de él, cogiéndole de los hombros protectora y afectuosamente.

-Y como iba diciendo,-prosiguió Isshin- este es mi guapo y distraído Ichigo. Es mi hijo mayor y quien heredará mi cargo.

-Encantado de conocerte, Ichigo.-le respondió Aizen, sonriendo amigablemente- Espero que nuestras relaciones sean tan buenas como lo eran con Hirako.

-Sí, igualmente-le respondió Ichigo bastamente, todavía molesto por el caballero.

Su tono fue recibido con una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Aizen y una patada de reprimenda de su padre.

-Digo, sí, por supuesto, encantado de conocerle, Aizen-san.-rectificó el chico, dándose cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Educación. ¿Se la habría dejado por el camino?

El cambio de tono sólo recibió una risa divertida del señor y un murmullo resignado por parte de su padre, comentando algo sobre los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Aizen acordó una reunión con su padre para hablar del pacto de vasallaje y de impuestos, tras lo que se dirigió a la población para despedirse y salir en dirección al castillo.

En ese momento, el caballero de pelo azul se paró al lado de Ichigo en su caballo, con una sonrisa de superioridad. El chico, cansado y con la sien a punto de estallarle por la frustración, decidió darle una lección. Sonriéndole a su vez, se acercó un poco al hombre y le dio un golpe seco al trasero del caballo, que se levantó a dos patas y se lanzó a correr de golpe, haciendo que el caballero perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caerse. El hombre profirió un grito muy poco digno y tuvo que agarrarse como pudo a la crin del caballo, ya con medio cuerpo fuera de su cabalgadura. El resto de caballeros simplemente se quedaron mirando y a Ichigo le sorprendió ver que ninguno parecía demasiado interesado en ir a ayudarle. Es más, algunos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas e incluso una mujer con el pelo aguamarina y con un yelmo en forma de cabeza de cabra le sonrió aprobatoriamente.

Incluso Aizen pareció divertido cuando el caballo desbocado pasó a su lado con su caballero maldiciendo e insultando encima. Entonces miró hacia atrás, buscando el origen de todo el jaleo, para encontrarse a un Ichigo que fingía inocentemente no saber qué había pasado.

Ichigo suspiró. Entonces se había librado de reprimendas, aunque sabía que el tío del pelo azul seguramente estaría enfadado y buscaría la revancha. Bueno, si lo buscaba, lo encontraría. El chico volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el castillo, preguntándose cuánto más tardaría su padre en volver de la reunión con Aizen y si traería buenas noticias del nuevo señor o más problemas para los habitantes de su pueblo. Prefirió pensar negativamente, ya que si estaba en lo cierto no se sorprendería tanto y el golpe no sería tan duro. Tiempo más tarde descubriría que hizo bien.

* * *

Espero vuestras opiniones. A ver si os ha llamado la atención u os gusta la idea =D

Con un simple "Me gusta" me vale :3

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:**

Segundo cap! A ver si el ritmo de publicación sigue durando, porque ni yo me lo creo *^* Como es una historia que está en pleno proceso, cualquier idea, proposición, parejas.. pueden discutirse.

Advertencias: De momento, ninguna a excepción de insultos y algo de Shonen-ai. En un futuro (muy distante) habrá que subir el Rating, pero de momento tranquilidad.

Parejas: Menciones de GrimmjowxIchigo/ Futuras escenas AizenxIchigo/ Futuro non-con… Pero de momento no habrá pareja definitiva. A ver cómo se llevan los personajes~

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2. PRIMER CONTACTO

Yuzu se movía de un lado a otro por la sala, canturreando feliz en voz baja, mientras preparaba la mesa. A pesar de que era la hija menor de la familia, siempre había sido la encargada de las comidas ya que, sin duda alguna, era la que mejor cocinaba de todos sus miembros.

Karin, sentada en una silla cerca de la chimenea, intentaba coser con mayor o menor éxito unos pantalones que se le habían rasgado al ir de caza. De vez en cuando maldecía por lo bajo al pincharse o al hacer algún estropicio en la tela.

-Más te vale que quede decente, porque hasta que papá vaya a la feria a vender no hay dinero.- La voz de Ichigo sobresaltó a Karin, que no lo había oído volver.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo estás arreglando o estás haciendo el agujero más grande? –le preguntó para picarse con ella. La niña intentó clavarle la aguja, pero el chico tenía buenos reflejos y la esquivó. Se rió suavemente y le despeinó el pelo a su hermana cariñosamente.

-¿Todavía no vuelve papá, Ichi-nii? -le preguntó la chica, extrañada.- Está tardando bastante.

-La cena se le va a quedar fría.- comentó Yuzu, que estaba empezando a rellenar cuencos con sopa caliente.

-No os preocupéis. Tendrían mucho de lo que hablar y discutir y se le habrá hecho tarde, pero seguramente volverá antes de medianoche. Igualmente, cenad ahora e iros a la cama.-les dijo Ichigo, con voz estricta. Ahora que su madre no estaba, era a él al que le tocaba cuidar de las chicas.- Mañana tenéis que ir a casa del maestro bien pronto y por la tarde tenéis que ir a comprobar el estado de los campos.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó Karin, aburrida.- Ya sabemos leer.

-Que yo sepa las matemáticas todavía no las dominas mucho… por lo que vi en tus últimos deberes.-le respondió Ichigo, con mirada de sabiondo.

-¡Deja de cotillear mis cosas, Ichi-nii!

-Hermano, ¡eso no ha estado bien!- le reprochó Yuzu, defendiendo a su hermana.- Karin está mejorando mucho, ¡aunque todavía se le dé mal!

-¡Yuzu! ¿Pero de qué lado estás?- le preguntó la chica con otros entrecerrados.- Como mínimo yo no me paso el rato dibujando corazones en mis hojas.

-¡Karin-chan! No digas eso…

-Ooh~ ¿Lo conozco?- le preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisita, aunque interiormente preparado para pegar una paliza al afortunado.

-¡No es nadie!- gritó la niña.- ¡Y ahora a comer! ¡Que se os va a enfriar!

Pese a su reducido tamaño, la hermana pequeña con un cucharón de metal imponía mucho, así que en seguida se sentaron y devoraron sus platos.

* * *

Tal y como Ichigo suponía, su padre llegó antes de medianoche, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus hijos. Pero como Isshin había imaginado, Ichigo le esperaba sentado al lado del fuego.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-le preguntó Ichigo a su padre nada más entrar por la puerta.

Su padre lo miró serio, pero enseguida se le lanzó encima para placarlo gritando algo como: ¡Oh! ¡Mi querido hijo ha estado esperando despierto a su padre!

El grito y el salto quedaron interrumpidos por una patada del chico dirigida a la cara del hombre.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios, viejo?! Parece mentira… ¿esta es la manera de saludar a tu hijo cuando te pregunta algo serio?

-Oh, vaya…-murmuró su padre, cogiéndose la nariz, que ahora sangraba abundantemente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño impacientemente y le preguntó por segunda vez a su padre:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido el nuevo señor?

-¡Oh! Parece un hombre muy agradable y razonable.-le comentó el hombre, mientras detenía la hemorragia de su nariz.- Me ha dicho que los impuestos de momento seguirán sin cambios, ya que primero quiere comprobar cuantas personas somos en las aldeas de la zona. Es reticente a aumentar el precio por el uso de los campos, pero parece que los altos cargos les están apretando las tuercas a ellos. Mañana enviará a alguien para que le enseñemos el pueblo y para que puedan censar el número de personas que viven en Karakura. Y como yo tengo que ir al pueblo de al lado a por más medicamentos, le he dicho que ya guiarías tú a su hombre.

-Oh, ya veo.-contestó Ichigo, aunque con una ligera mueca de desagrado. La verdad era que esperaba que entre esas personas no estuviera el tío de pelo azul.- Claro, lo haré sin problemas.

-¡Ese es mi querido hijo, aprendiendo a ser responsable y el futuro regidor de Kara…!

De nuevo Isshin se vio interrumpido por otro golpe, esta vez dirigido a su estómago.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me interesa ser regidor! Pero bueno, ahora da igual. Come algo y vete a dormir, viejo. Que tú también tienes que madrugar mañana y es tarde.- le ordenó el chico, yéndose a la cama.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo se despertó, su padre ya había salido. Le había dejado una nota en la que le decía que seguramente volvería a última hora de la tarde. También había escrito unas líneas a sus hijas, en las que les dejaba mensajes cariñosos y llorones, como si no fuera a verlas en años. Viendo de lo que trataba, ignoró por completo esa parte y pasó a las instrucciones que le dejaba sobre el lugar y la hora del encuentro con el emisario de Aizen. El chico suspiró. Aunque no le importaba guiar a alguien nuevo, le molestaba saber que iba a perder casi toda la mañana yendo de arriba abajo. Además, hacía mucho que no entrenaba con la espada porque estaba bastante ocupado y habría querido hacerlo ese día. Bueno, tendría que dejarlo para otra ocasión. A ese paso no recordaría ni cómo sujetar un arma apropiadamente.

Sin perder tiempo, el chico salió hacia los establos para dar de comer a los caballos. Aunque sólo tenían tres de esos animales estaban más que agradecidos, ya que una familia normal no podía permitirse ni comprar ni alimentar a uno siquiera. En más de una ocasión algún vecino les había pedido prestado uno de ellos por alguna urgencia como tener que ir a por recados a otras aldeas. Su padre siempre aceptaba, simpatizando con los problemas de los lugareños. En una comunidad tan pequeña como la suya, la ayuda mutua era indispensable. En los malos momentos a ellos también les habían echado una mano: cuidando a las chicas, recogiendo los sembrados o cubriéndolos durante repentinos aguaceros, llevándoles comida cuando su madre enfermó... Así que cuando podían, lo mínimo que podían hacer era devolver los favores.

Según sabía Ichigo, la familia de su padre había sido acaudalada tiempo atrás pero, como muchos nobles y señores, había perdido poder y terreno respecto al rey. Hermanos numerosos, contiendas por territorios y guerras los habían convertido en una familia más, aunque con algunas comodidades que no todos tenían. Isshin no solía hablar de sus orígenes, pero Ichigo lo respetaba, suponiendo que su personalidad y el hecho de casarse con su madre no le habían deparado la comprensión de sus parientes. Al fin y al cabo, dejar la corte para casarse con una pueblerina cualquiera no estaba bien visto. Y si su padre no quería contarlo, él no era nadie para forzarlo. Muchos aristócratas consideraban a su padre un caballero venido a menos, pero a sus hermanas y a él eso nunca les había importado. Isshin siempre había hecho lo mejor para su familia. Habían tenido temporadas duras, pero el hombre había sacado adelante a sus hijos tras la muerte de su mujer, logrando mantener sus tierras y hacerse un nombre como el médico del pueblo.

Tenían suerte de vivir en Karakura. Y de conocer a buenos amigos.

Lo que le recordaba que hacía un par de días que no veía a Chad. A Tatsuki, otra de sus amigas de la infancia, la había saludado el día de la llegada de Aizen, cuando ambos iban a recibir al nuevo señor. Como mínimo la chica no había caído prendada del hombre como la mitad de las mujeres del pueblo. Tenía demasiado buen gusto.

Chad, su mejor amigo, ayudaba a su abuelo en la herrería de Karakura. Era un chico moreno, fornido y bastante más alto que él. Su color de piel le había creado problemas en muchos lugares, hecho que había contrarrestado con una actitud violenta. A un grupo de bandidos no les había hecho mucha gracia su resistencia cuando le habían intentado robar. Ichigo lo había encontrado mientras estaba cazando en el bosque que circundaba el valle. Lo habían maniatado y unos cuantos hombres le estaban pegando una paliza. Uno de ellos sostenía una especie de colgante, riéndose. El chico pedía desesperado que no se lo llevara, sin preocuparse tanto de las heridas que le estaban provocando. Se alegraba de haber llevado su espada. No fue difícil ahuyentarlos tras unas cuantas narices rotas y algunos cortes superficiales. Eran meros aficionados. Ichigo había desatado al chico rápidamente, aunque éste lo miraba con mucha desconfianza. No parecía estar acostumbrado a recibir ayuda. Intentando suavizar la tensión, le había devuelto el colgante con una sonrisa, comentando que por como lo miraba, tenía que ser importante. Sus ojos habían cambiado por completo. Desde ese momento habían sido amigos.

Si le daba tiempo se pasaría por la herrería a verlo. Tras acabar sus tareas, fue a despertar a sus hermanas y a adecentarse un poco. Le gustara o no, tenía una cita ineludible.

* * *

Ichigo esperaba de pie al lado de la valla la llegada de la persona a la que iba a tener que guiar. La verdad es que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos ganas tenía. Además, el hombre llegaba tarde, como las campanadas del santuario le habían hecho notar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció un caballo por el horizonte. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un viajero, pero pronto se dio cuenta que tenía que ser uno de los Espada de Aizen, ya que no un cualquiera llevaba una armadura blanca reluciente. Una capa con capucha ocultaba su rostro, dejando a Ichigo con la incertidumbre de saber quién era. ¿Tendría la mala suerte de que fuera el de pelo azul? Pronto lo descubriría.

Se acercó a la entrada del pueblo, deteniendo su cabalgadura a escasos metros de Ichigo. Su jinete se levantó sobre la montura y empezó a bajar del caballo. O lo intentó, ya que uno de sus pies se quedó atascado en uno de los estribos, haciendo que la persona se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Ahhhh!

La voz era de una mujer. Ichigo hubiera suspirado aliviado, si no estuviera debatiéndose consigo mismo sobre si reírse a carcajadas o ayudarla. No se movió, para evitar avergonzarla más de lo que ya debía estar.

-Oohhh, eso ha dolido.

La capucha cayó hacia atrás para rebelar un largo pelo ondulado de color aguamarina. Entonces Ichigo la recordó. Era la mujer caballero que había visto el día anterior y que le había sonreído. La susodicha seguía tocándose la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor, así que el chico, ahora un poco preocupado, le preguntó:

-¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Necesitas algo?

Ichigo se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Se sorprendió ante el peso de la armadura. ¿Cómo podía llevar semejante carga? Dudaba que él pudiera. Una vez en pie, la soldado empezó a reírse con humor.

-No, ¡tranquilo! Ya estoy acostumbrada a caerme del caballo. Jajajaja.

-_No creo que sea algo de lo que fardar…_-pensó Ichigo, con cara completamente pasmada. Se había esperado un farfullo enfadado, incluso una respuesta cargada de orgullo, pero no semejante alegría.

-Pero muchas gracias por preocuparte.-siguió la mujer.-Eres muy amable. Me llamo Neliel Tu Oderschvank, aunque mejor llámame Neliel o Nel.

Entonces le miró directamente a la cara, quedándose parada un momento. Ichigo empezaba a preguntarse en qué demonios estaría pensando, cuando la mujer se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo con una fuerza sobrehumana. Y Dios, clavándole la armadura contra el pecho.

-Ooooohh, eres el chico mono del otro día que dejó en ridículo a Grimm. Jajajaja, no veas qué risas nos hemos pegado recordándolo. ¿Así que eres tú quien me va a guiar? ¡Qué suerte tengo! ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Nel, todavía estrujándolo.

En ese preciso momento, el chico estaba demasiado preocupado intentando recuperar la respiración como para poder responderle. Nel, dándose cuenta, lo soltó disculpándose. ¿Pero cuánta fuerza tenía esa animal?

-Mi nombre es Ichigo.-le contestó, todavía con voz ronca debido al achuchón.- Soy el hijo de Isshin, el jefe de esta aldea.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Estuvo con nosotros ayer!…Itsygo ¿dices?

-Noooo, ¡no Itsygo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Significa el que protege!-le contestó Ichigo, rezando porque la mujer no se riera o hiciera algún chiste relacionado con frutas.

La soldado abrió más sus ojos, mirándolo inocentemente, y repitiendo tras unos segundos de silencio:

-Oh, Itsygo, entonces.

-Nooo, ya te lo he dicho. Agh, vale déjalo. En fin, tienes trabajo que hacer, ¿no? Así que te llevaré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y ya está.-le contestó el chico, perdiendo los nervios y empezando a andar hacia la primera casa con el ceño fruncido.

-Jajajaja, venga, no te enfades Itsygo.

* * *

El paseo resultó más agradable de lo que había esperado. La mujer era sumamente graciosa y muy fácil de tratar, tal y como había demostrado con su entrada. Ichigo se sorprendió pensando que le había caído realmente bien y que no le importaría encontrarse con ella en otra ocasión. Al menos sabía que no todos los Espada eran tan creídos como el idiota del primer día. Nel lucía encantada de estar en Karakura, o al menos eso parecía indicar la sonrisa de su cara. Se lo confirmó poco después cuando le contó que se había criado en un pueblo muy similar. Luego había tenido que trasladarse a la ciudad con su familia como parte de la guardia del rey, pero siempre había echado de menos su antiguo hogar. Se notaba a leguas. A Neliel también parecieron gustarle los niños del poblado. Demasiado, en la opinión de Ichigo, ya que se puso a jugar con ellos en cuanto aparecieron y el chico tuvo que arrastrarla para que siguiera con sus labores. Con los adultos se mostraba más seria, pero igual de amable y encantada. Parecía una buena mujer.

Era medio día y ya habían acabado con más de la mitad del pueblo. En realidad, Ichigo pensaba que habrían finiquitado todo de no ser por la escasa concentración de Neliel, pero tampoco le iba a echar nada en cara. El chico iba andando unos pasos por delante, preguntándose dónde debería llevarla a continuación.

De repente, Neliel se paró, llevando una mano a su estómago, con una cara terriblemente seria. Ichigo se extrañó al no oír sus pasos y se dio media vuelta. Se fijó en que la mujer se había quedado pálida.

-¿Nel? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el chico, volviendo atrás para comprobar qué le pasaba.

Al llegar donde estaba, escuchó uno de los ruidos más escalofriantes que había oído jamás. Parecía el rugido de un monstruo y por un segundo el chico estuvo a punto de girarse alrededor para ver de dónde provenía el sonido. Pero no fue necesario al repetirse y notar su origen.

-… ¿Nel? Puede ser que...- El chico abrió los ojos como platos, todavía pensando que aquello no podía ser verdad.

Neliel levantó la cara con ojos vidriosos y súplica en ellos.

-Itsygo... tengo hambre.

Se hizo el silencio. ¿En serio? El chico empezó a reírse sin poder contenerse.

-¡Pero qué demonios Nel! ¡Pensaba que era un león o un tigre! ¿Pero qué tienes en tu estómago?

Neliel parecía a punto de llorar.

-Itsygoooo... ¡sólo he desayunado una vez! ¡No es mi culpa!

La risa de Ichigo fue cesando poco a poco. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión de que tenía una nueva hermana pequeña, pese a que tenía toda la pinta de ser mayor que él.

-¿Sólo una vez? ¿Pero cuántas veces comes por la mañana?- le preguntó, todavía sonriendo.

-Ummm... dos o tres, lo normal.- contestó, haciendo un mohín muy infantil.

-¿Eh? Eso no es normal, Nel. Es exagerado.

-¡No lo es! Seguro que no comes tanto y por eso estás tan delgado. Tienes que comer más, Itsygo.

-¡Es Ichigo! ¡Y ya como lo suficiente y de sobras! En fin, dejémoslo. ¿Quieres comida o no?- le preguntó.

Neliel parecía a punto de llorar.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo pillo! Ummm. Mi casa queda en la otra punta del pueblo, así que... ¿Te parece que vayamos a la taberna mismo? Está más cerca y comerás antes.

La mujer asintió lastimeramente. Pero qué exagerada era...

-Venga, vamos. Te invito esta vez.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué mono eres Itsygo!- Neliel se le lanzó de nuevo a los brazos. Más bien él fue el que quedó apretujado entre sus brazos y armadura.

-Nel... no... puedo llevarte... si me matas.

Podía tener hambre, pero su energía seguía estando al máximo.

-Estás demasiado flojucho, Itsygo. Tienes que comer más.

Sería eso.

-Eres tú la que eres demasiado bruta, Nel.

* * *

Un minuto después llegaban a la única taberna del pueblo, que estaba tan animada y llena como siempre. Era una casa de madera bastante grande, aunque igual de modesta que el resto que la rodeaban. En la parte exterior habían varios postes, también de madera, para amarrar los caballos de los viajeros que se detenían para descansar durante sus largas travesías.

Ichigo entró guiando a Neliel.

-¡Ey, Inoue!

Una de las chicas que había sirviendo en la barra levantó la vista de la bandeja que limpiaba para sonreír encantada, moviendo su mano a modo de saludo.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

Orihime Inoue era otra de las amigas de Ichigo, aunque la conocía desde hacía menos que a Tatsuki. En realidad, siempre la había visto por el pueblo ya que las dos chicas solían ir juntas a todas partes, pero nunca habían trabado demasiada conversación. Hasta hacía un año.

Los padres de Inoue habían desaparecido tiempo atrás, cuando ella era pequeña. Ésa era la versión oficial, pero por el pueblo corrían otros rumores. Se decía que sus padres los habían abandonado y habían huido, posiblemente a la ciudad, donde tenían contactos entre la gente de los barrios bajos. No eran gente decente. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor se había encargado de ella y la había cuidado como nadie, hasta que cumplió los catorce años. Por desgracia, una noche el hombre había sufrido un accidente cuando volvía de trabajar en el campo. Unos vecinos lo habían encontrado cerca de la entrada del pueblo con serias heridas y rodeado por varios lobos, a los que habían ahuyentado como habían podido. Tenía lesiones en el pecho y varias mordeduras de animal salvaje, que no habían perdido la oportunidad de conseguir algo de comer. Parecía haber sido atropellado por un carruaje o por algún caballo al galope, pero fue algo que no habían podido averiguar, ya que estaba inconsciente.

Ichigo se había despertado al oír gritos cerca de su casa, pidiendo la ayuda de un médico. Su padre había hecho todo lo posible por salvar al chico, pero no sobrevivió a las lesiones internas. Inoue había permanecido a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano todo el tiempo, sin dejar de llorar. Esa chica, que siempre se veía tan feliz... no la reconocía. Haciéndose una idea de lo que tenía que estar sintiendo, había permanecido toda la noche con ella y Tatsuki, llevándoles comida caliente mientras velaban a su hermano. Como Orihime no tenía a nadie más, Isshin le había tendido la mano y le había sugerido que se quedara con ellos durante un tiempo mientras le buscaba un hogar. Tatsuki había hecho lo mismo. La chica sólo había aceptado los primeros días, turnándose en una casa y otra, pero pronto les había anunciado que volvería a su propio hogar. Tatsuki la iba a ayudar e incluso a traerle comida. Ichigo se había sorprendido de la entereza que tenía la chica, admirándola por ello. Isshin había lloriqueado a más no poder, pero la decisión estaba tomada. Esa noche Inoue había recogido sus cosas y se había ido. Ichigo se había ofrecido a acompañarla de vuelta esa noche, cosa que había resultado ser la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. Cuando llegaban a su casa, unos matones habían aparecido en su camino. Las deudas de la familia de Inoue se habían acumulado y los hombres, sabiendo el destino que había sufrido su hermano, habían vuelto para cobrarse el dinero de la forma que fuera. Las palabras de los hombres habían hecho hervir de ira a Ichigo. ¿Cómo podían? El hermano de Inoue, su única familia, acababa de morir y ellos... Los puños le temblaban de rabia y se había acabado lanzando de cabeza a ellos, ante una sorprendida Orihime. Se habían enzarzado en una pelea que acabó en moratones, labios partidos y sangre para todos. Ichigo había logrado ganar, a pesar de sus heridas, pero no les había dejado marcharse hasta que hubieron pedido perdón a la chica. Luego habían salido despavoridos, con la mala suerte de caer en manos de Isshin, que había acabado por encargarse de ellos...

Después del ataque, Inoue les había visitado casi cada día y se había mostrado más habladora con Ichigo. Desde entonces habían mantenido una relación más cercana. Isshin, con su don de gentes, había logrado que los dueños de la taberna aceptaran a Inoue trabajando en el negocio, cosa que hicieron más que encantados. El tiempo había pasado y parecía más feliz. Se alegraba mucho.

El codazo que le dio Nel le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Es tu novia, Itsygo? ¡Qué guapa!-comentó la mujer juguetonamente.

-Tch. Cállate, es mi amiga. Sólo eso.-le respondió el chico, rascándose el pelo nerviosamente.

-Ya...

-¿A que no te invito?

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué eres tan malvado, Itsygo?

Ambos se acercaron a la barra, donde Ichigo hizo las presentaciones. El chico le dijo a Nel que pidiera lo que quisiera. Craso error. La mujer empezó a soltar una retahíla de comidas, la mitad de las cuales ni siquiera sabía lo que eran.

Inoue también pareció confusa, pero se comprometió a prepararle una sopa y algo de pan con queso que le encantaría. Lejos de quejarse, la mujer sonrió contenta como unas pascuas. Ichigo la empujó hacia una mesa, mientras Nel le pedía a Orihime que le trajera algo de fruta también. Adiós dinero.

El chico se sentó en una mesa libre dando la espalda a la puerta. Delante se sentó Nel, que golpeaba ansiosamente la madera de la mesa, deseando ya su preciada comida. Orihime volvió unos minutos después trayendo su pedido. El chico se conformó con algo de sopa, mientras Nel devoraba su comida sin mediar palabra. Parecía que no hubiera comido en siglos. Ichigo suspiró y se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca. No le iba a salir a cuenta invitar a la mujer a comer. Nunca más.

Nel estaba pidiendo otro plato cuando Ichigo oyó el galope de varios caballos en el exterior. ¿Viajeros quizás? No se molestó en girarse al oír la puerta abrirse, sino que continuó comiendo y bebiendo agua.

-¡Eh, delantera bonita! ¡Ponnos lo más fuerte que tengas a mis compañeros y a mí!

El recién llegado se dirigía a Orihime. El chico entrecerró los ojos, guardándose las palabras que le estaba a punto de dedicar al idiota. El hombre arrastraba un poco las palabras, por lo que seguramente había estado bebiendo antes de llegar a la taberna. Esos eran los peores.

Inoue quedó cohibida por la vulgaridad que le había soltado el tío, pero en seguida corrió a por algún alcohol que los satisficiera. Tenía la paciencia de una santa. En más de una ocasión Orihime tenía que lidiar con malditos borrachos cuyas intenciones no eran las mejores, pero la chica casi siempre lograba salir airosa con profesionalidad. Y cuando insistían demasiado, su jefe los echaba de un grito. Y si aún y así daban problemas, Ichigo se encargaba de patearlos. Lo había hecho en varias ocasiones y lo seguiría haciendo con placer.

El grupo se dirigió a una mesa cercana, riendo y haciendo jaleo. Entonces, la voz del hombre que había hablado antes se detuvo.

-Espera... ¿Nel? ¿Qué haces aquí? No tenías que... oh, vaya...

-¡Grimmjow!- La mujer, que había estado comiendo feliz y ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, paró de comer al fijarse en que su compañero estaba a pocos pasos. Hizo un gesto de incomodidad al mirar a Ichigo. El chico parecía extrañado ante el súbito cambio de estado de ánimo. Espera. Ese nombre: Grimm. Podría ser... El chico echó un vistazo atrás, confirmando sus sospechas. Genial. Y para su desgracia, obviamente, el hombre ya se había fijado en él también. El caballero se estaba quitando la armadura blanca cuando los había visto, pero se detuvo con una mueca divertida.

-Vaya, vaya... Mira a quién tenemos aquí.- El caballero se acercó a ambos.- Si es el cabeza naranja del otro día.

-No creo que seas el más indicado para criticar mi pelo.- le respondió Ichigo fríamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir, criajo?-le preguntó el hombre, con el ceño fruncido, aunque todavía con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-¿No está claro? Que tu pelo es peor que el mío.

En ese preciso momento, vio como Inoue les llevaba las bebidas a la mesa de los compañeros de Grimmjow. El hombre se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la mesa a por su bebida. Ichigo suspiró aliviado. Con un poco de suerte, eso sería todo. No quería meterse en una pelea con uno de los nuevos caballeros de Aizen nada más llegar. Su padre lo mataría.

Se equivocaba completamente. El sonido de una jarra golpeando la mesa le sobresaltó. Y ahí estaba Grimmjow de nuevo con su arrogante actitud, sonriéndole con superioridad. El hombre se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que ya habíamos acabado, niñato?

-No soy un niñato. Y esperaba que sí lo hubiéramos hecho.- El chico trataba de mantener su voz tranquila, pero había algo en el hombre que le ponía de mal humor. Su aparente prepotencia, quizás.- ¿No tienes otro sitio donde sentarte?

-¿Por qué? No he visto tu nombre escrito... ¿Cómo cojones te llamas, por cierto? Aunque en realidad qué más da. Sólo eres alguien a quien le pegaré una paliza como siga hablando de más.

-Grimmjow...- Neliel le advirtió, dejando definitivamente a un lado su plato de comida.- Aizen-sama nos ha prohibido meternos en líos y lo sabes.

-¿Líos? Si sólo bromeaba, ¿verdad, crío?- le preguntó, acercándose más a él, en lo que Ichigo suponía pretendía ser de modo amenazante. ¿En serio actuaba como un matón del tres al cuarto porque le había cogido manía? Lo que tenía que ver. ¿Y él era el niño?

-Claro que sí. Tampoco tienes pinta de ser tan bueno...-le respondió Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño y pagándole con la misma altanería que estaba utilizando con él. Igual no era muy buena idea.

-¿Perdona?- Le gruñó el hombre, cogiéndole de la camiseta.

-Suéltalo, Grimmy. El otro día le estabas molestando y te lo buscaste.- La mujer le hizo soltar al chico, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes.- Y se llama Itsygo.

-¡Es Ichigo, Nel! ¡Ichigo!- le corrigió el chico.- ¿Y como le has llamado a él? ¿Grimmy?

A Ichigo se le estuvo a punto de escapar una risita ante el mote del hombre. Parecía que nadie se libraba de las majaderías de la mujer.

-Llámame así y te parto la cara. Es Grimmjow Jeagerjacques para ti, crío. Recuérdalo bien.

Ichigo levantó una ceja, pero inspiró profundamente. Nada de peleas. Nada de peleas. Y menos en la taberna de Orihime.

-Vuestros nombres... No sois de aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico, intentando mantener la diplomacia y alejar el tema principal de él.

-¿Por? ¿Te parecen raros? Tú tampoco te quedas corto, I-chi-go...-remarcó el Espada, con una sonrisa divertida. Pronunció su nombre de una manera que no le gustó, aunque prefería guardarse la impresión lasciva que le había dado. Su imaginación e ira le jugaba malas pasadas.- ¿Sabes igual que tu nombre?

Igual no iba a ser su imaginación. Cuanto más hablaban, más bien le caía.

-Puedes probar mi puño si quieres averiguarlo.

-Peleón, ¿eh? Me gusta. Sobretodo disfruto aplastando a los que son como tú.

-Como si te fuera a dejar.

-Bah. Mucha palabrería, pero no eres más que un crío guapito de cara y bueno para nada.

-Al menos mi cara es guapa.

-¿Eh?- Grimmjow le cogió del mentón e hizo que lo mirara. Ichigo se regañó a si mismo para sus adentros por no ser capaz de callar, pero tuvo que reconocer que se alegraba de haberle borrado la sonrisa de la cara al tío. Aunque sus ojos parecían cada vez más cabreados. Y hablando de eso, se acababa de fijar que el hombre tenía los ojos más sorprendentemente azules que había visto jamás. Era casi eléctrico. Y llevaba una especie de marcas en los lados hechas con maquillaje. Se notaba que era extranjero.

-Pues parece que te gusta lo que ves.- comentó el hombre con una sonrisa felina.

El chico se sonrojó.

-Para nada.

-Ya haré que te guste.

-Grimmjow.- Neliel se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo al hombre que resonó por todo el establecimiento. Soltó a Ichigo al momento.

-¡Joder, Nel!

-No te metas con Itsygo. Además, tiene que acabar de llevarme por el pueblo.

-¿No habéis acabado ya?-le preguntó, dando un trago largo a su jarra de alcohol.- Si es un pueblo enano y aburrido... No hay ni un prostíbulo.

-Si no te gusta, vuelve a la ciudad.-le contestó el chico. Lo que le faltaba. Oír al hombre quejarse de Karakura.

-¿Qué haces aquí para divertirte, eh?- Justo en el momento en que Inoue pasaba por detrás suyo, la cogió de la cintura y la sentó encima suyo.- ¿Coges a la primera que ves y ya está?

-¡Suelta a Inoue!- le gritó el chico, levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Cómo te llamas, guapa?

La chica parecía no saber dónde meterse.

-Orihime...

-Oh, ¿te llamas princesita? Pareces más agradable que la fresa.

Ichigo levantó el puño, dispuesto a enfrentarse al hombre, pero Nel se alzó antes y pateó la silla de Grimmjow, haciendo que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo, a la vez que cogía a la chica del brazo para que no se cayera.

El chico pestañeó rápidamente, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que se había movido Nel. Pese a todo, fue hacia Orihime rápidamente, acompañándola hasta la barra y pidiéndole que se quedara un rato en la cocina.

Grimmjow se levantó y se puso a insultar a Nel. La mujer sólo suspiró.

-Grimmy, en serio... Has bebido mucho. ¿Por qué no vas a echarte una siestecita?

Ichigo quiso reírse pero se contuvo. El hombre pareció notar su sonrisa, porque frunció el ceño y llevó la mano a la espada que llevaba a un lado.

-Grimmjow, detente.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver de golpe a un hombre pálido al lado del caballero. Era otro de los Espadas que recordaba del día del discurso. Si su piel ya llamaba la atención, su pelo negro y las marcas que llevaba pintadas en la cara, en forma de lágrimas que caían, sólo lo hacían resaltar aún más.

Pero sobretodo, ¿cuándo demonios había entrado? Había sido tan rápido que ni lo había notado moverse.

-Ulquiorra...-La voz de Grimmjow rezumaba odio contra el hombre.

Ichigo tragó saliva. Parecía que esos soldados no eran del montón. Cuánto más los veía, más peligrosos se le antojaban.

Neliel cortó el silencio con un par de palmadas.

-¡Hola, Ulquiorra! ¡Justo a tiempo! Ichigo me tiene que seguir mostrando el pueblo. ¿Vamos?-le preguntó la mujer al chico.

Momento de huir y de encasquetarle el marrón a otro. Se apuntaba.

-Claro...

Grimmjow se dirigió a él con malicia al pasar por su lado. La sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

-Nos vemos pronto, crío. No lo olvides...

Ojalá. El chico lo ignoró y siguió a Nel. Una vez dejaron la taberna, la mujer dejó ir un suspiro.

-Grimmjow es tan violento... Aizen-sama siempre ha tenido problemas para controlarlo.-comentó Neliel, echando a andar de nuevo.

-Parece un capullo.

Neliel se rió, dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro a Ichigo.

-Es muy brusco, sobretodo con la gente que, según él, le miran por encima del hombro.

-¿Brusco? Te refieres a que les da palizas, ¿no?-tradujo el chico, levantando una ceja.

Neliel soltó un murmullo por lo bajo, tras lo que asintió con la cabeza.

-De vez en cuando. Así que ten cuidado, no pareces caerle muy bien... Bah, en realidad seguro que te tiene manía por lo del primer día, ya que lo dejaste en evidencia. Y encima le contestas retadoramente... Eso le gusta demasiado.

-¿Le gusta o no le gusta? En fin, que me he metido en un lío, vamos.- dijo el chico lacónicamente.

-Sep. Pero no pasa nada, Itsygo. ¡Yo te protegeré!-le contestó la mujer dándole otro de sus abrazos matadores.

Parecía más razonable que lo matara antes ella que Grimmjow. Si no moría en ese instante, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta historia, pero es una de las que más complicaciones me está dando, en serio! No os podéis ni imaginar lo que me costó publicar el primer capítulo, pese a ser una introducción más corta, y escribir este último... fuuuu. La cosa es que tengo un montón de escenas escritas, pero no unidas por el argumento 8DDD Pero bueno poco a poco.

Espero que os guste! Cualquier comentario será bienvenido! Intentaré actualizar esta historia cada mes.

~Kirtash8


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:**

Sinceramente, no sé cómo demonios he escrito este capítulo XD Entre eventos de cosplay que he tenido y que parece que sólo escribo esta historia a escenas… parecía que nunca lo iba a acabar, pero aquí está! Gracias por los follows! Acordaros de dejar algún review si es posible, aunque sea para decir si os gusta o no =) Gracias! Como ya he avisado, esta historia va para largo, así que si aún no veis mucho movimiento, ¡es porque aún falta!

Advertencias: Un poco de violencia, insultos y algo de Shonen-ai. En un futuro (muy distante) habrá que subir el Rating, pero de momento tranquilidad.

Parejas: Menciones de GrimmjowxIchigo/ Futuras escenas AizenxIchigo/ Futuro non-con… Pero de momento no habrá pareja definitiva. A ver cómo se llevan los personajes~

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, porque si no el hollow de Ichigo aparecería más ;u;

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3. UNA MALA IMPRESIÓN

En la posada se había recuperado parte de la calma que reinaba antes de la entrada de Grimmjow y los suyos, lejos de la violencia que parecía avecinarse unos minutos antes. El caballero había apartado la mano de su espada, aunque todavía fulminaba con la mirada a Ulquiorra. La tensión flotaba en el ambiente y aunque los tertulianos habituales trataban de volver a beber despreocupados, mantenían los ojos abiertos por si acaso volaban sillas y jarras.

-¿Has estado bebiendo de más otra vez, Grimmjow? Aizen-sama no estará para nada contento. Además...

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

En ese momento, Orihime asomó la cabeza desde la cocina. Aunque Kurosaki siempre se esforzaba en protegerla, no le parecía adecuado esconderse detrás de él todas las veces que se hallaba en problemas. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que el barullo parecía haber cesado. E Ichigo no parecía estar en el establecimiento. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos intensos ojos verdes que la miraban sin pestañear a un metro, dónde antes sólo había aire. En frente suyo había aparecido otro hombre, cuya armadura demostraba que tenía que ser compañero del cliente desagradable. Con qué sigilo se movía...

-He visto lo que ha pasado y he intervenido para poner orden de nuevo. Lamento mucho las molestias, mujer.- recitó el hombre en una pausada y calmada voz, como si estuviera leyendo un formulismo escrito en una hoja de papel.

-¿Eh? Oh, no... no ha sido...

-Mi compañero estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía. Como caballero de Aizen-sama, pido disculpas. A veces las basuras no saben comportarse.

¿Basuras? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a su amigo? No supo por qué, pero se sintió incómoda por esa referencia. La chica balbuceó algunas palabras sin sentido y empezó a inclinarse, pidiendo disculpas a su vez, ante la sorpresa del hombre. O se mostró ligeramente sorprendido, teniendo en cuenta lo flemático que parecía. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Ni ella lo sabía. Ese hombre tan serio imponía mucho. Pese a todo, parecía haber sido el causante de que las trifulcas se detuvieran, así que no podía ser malo. ¿No?

-P-para nada. Esto...Muchas gracias, señor... Emmmm...

-Ulquiorra. Soy el Cuarto Espada que sirve a Aizen-sama. No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Sólo cumplo órdenes.

-Ulquiorra-san, entonces. Igualmente, gracias por ayudarme con... ¿Eh, dónde está?

El hombre se dio la vuelta, buscando a Grimmjow. Se había ido. Maldición. Aizen-sama lo quería de vuelta al castillo. Se había concentrado demasiado en disculparse con la mujer para mantener positiva la opinión sobre su grupo y no se había fijado en que su compañero escapaba de nuevo. Estaba visto que hoy Grimmjow se había empeñado en molestarle. ¿Habría seguido a Neliel y el chico? ¿Todavía querría pelea? Aunque estando Neliel, no tendría por qué preocuparse, ya que lo mantendría a raya... Igualmente, se pasearía por los alrededores. Tenía órdenes y las iba a cumplir. Sin ninguna palabra de despedida, salvo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió a la salida de la taberna.

* * *

Ichigo y Neliel concluyeron sus tareas un poco más tarde, cuando la tarde empezaba a caer. La mujer sollozó dramáticamente mientras aplastaba al chico de nuevo, asegurándole que se volverían a ver pronto. El chico murmuró algo por lo bajo, sonrojado. Los extranjeros definitivamente tenían otro concepto sobre el espacio personal. Sin embargo, no parecía poder enfadarse con Nel, así que lo dejaría pasar.

Se despidió de ella antes de que encaramara la subida por la montaña que llevaba al castillo. Una vez desapareció de su vista, Ichigo puso dirección a su casa, que quedaba cerca del camino principal. Aún quedaba una hora aproximadamente hasta que anocheciera... Podría entrenar un poco. Con esa idea en mente, echó a correr para coger su espada, tomándoselo como el calentamiento que iba a tener que obviar.

A escasos metros, Grimmjow trataba de decidir qué hacer. Había ido en esa dirección con la idea de, o bien esperar a que Neliel volviera para encararse con ella y el crío, o bien volver al castillo a pie para ejercitar un poco, y así descargar algo de la mala leche que llevaba encima. Pero eso había sido antes de ver cómo la caballero se despedía de Ichigo y lo dejaba solo.

¿Eso contaría como quitarse la frustración del cuerpo, verdad?

* * *

Algunos de los restantes rayos de luz caían sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo, manteniendo en él parte del agradable calor que caracterizaba los días en Karakura. El chico cerró los ojos, disfrutando del aire fresco, pero sacudió su cabeza al momento. Se estaba quedando embobado. Tenía que darse prisa en empezar, o la noche lo atraparía fuera de casa. Su lugar de práctica era uno de los bosques que circundaban Karakura, cerca del prado adyacente a su casa. Era el escenario perfecto para entrenar sin ser molestado, a la vez que no demasiado alejado, en caso de que algún animal salvaje se pasara a saludar.

Ichigo inspiró, serenando su mente. Abrió los ojos y movió los pies rápidamente, dando un estoque hacia delante en el aire. Pese a no estar golpeando nada en particular, trató de usar todas sus fuerzas, como lo haría si estuviera en una pelea normal. A continuación dio un paso atrás, devolviendo el centro de gravedad de su cuerpo a su punto de origen. Empezó a repetir el ejercicio una y otra vez. Como su padre siempre le decía, la constancia era lo que perfeccionaba la técnica. Ichigo solía contestarle que la práctica también, pero su padre simplemente se reía. Aunque él era quien le había enseñado lo básico, Isshin casi nunca entrenaba con él ni parecía entusiasmado en enseñarle técnicas más agresivas. Ichigo suponía que el hombre, tras haber sido soldado y participado en varias guerras, no quería volver a hablar de luchas serias, o a muerte. En parte por eso se le hacía raro que insistiera en que dominara la espada, pero sin formarle más intensamente. Cuando le había preguntado acerca de esa dicotomía, Isshin le había dicho que esperaba que nunca tuviera que coger una espada con la intención de matar, pero que si se veía en la obligación, mejor que no lo hiciera como el culo y supiera lo principal. Su padre podía ser profundo y el anticlímax a la vez. Pero Ichigo lo respetaba así. Si no quería enseñarle sus propias técnicas, sus motivos tendría.

-Podría ser peor, criajo.

La voz le sobresaltó a niveles extremos, dado el grado de concentración en el que se encontraba. El chico se giró, viendo al Espada, rey de los creídos, apoyado en un árbol próximo con los brazos cruzados. Lo estaba observando con una mueca de superioridad. Grimmjow se había quitado la armadura blanca, que descansaba en otro árbol cercano a ellos, por lo que por primera vez podía ver su corpulencia. Llevaba una camiseta holgada, también blanca, de tirantes anchos, medio metida por debajo de unos pantalones de piel ajustados. Muy ajustados. ¿Cómo se podría mover con eso? Estaba claramente en forma, si los músculos que podía ver no eran de mentira. Ichigo se había quedado bastante impresionado, no iba a mentir. Lo mejor sería que dejara de estudiarlo o la situación se volvería incómoda, como la última vez. Lo único que importaba era: ¿Cuándo había llegado? Ichigo no sabía desde cuando llevaba mirando. Es más, no había notado en absoluto la llegada del caballero. Su intuición siempre había sido muy buena en cuanto a presencias ajenas. Demasiado buena, incluso, dado que a veces sentía a personas que no deberían estar ahí... Pero ese asunto ahora daba igual. La cuestión era que el hombre había sido jodidamente silencioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Fue la primera pregunta que dejó su labios, aunque tenía varias en mente.

El hombre se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-Daba una vuelta y te vi por casualidad.

No se lo tragó. Por lo que sabía, bien capaz era de haberles seguido a Nel y a él. ¿Vendría para cobrarse lo del otro día de una vez por todas?

-Pero éso ahora no importa. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Jugando a los soldaditos? ¿O preparándote para pelear contra tu hermanita?

-Cállate.- le respondió el chico, un tanto avergonzado. Le gustara o no, Grimmjow era un caballero, así que se suponía que tenía que saber de lo que hablaba. Sin embargo, estaba lo suficiente seguro de sí mismo y de sus habilidades como para saber que no estaba haciendo nada erróneo. Ichigo envainó la espada en su funda, sabiendo que de otra manera perdería los estribos y se lanzaría contra el caballero.

El hombre se rio, sabiendo que lo había molestado.

-Te podría enseñar algunas cosas, si me lo pides por favor.

Ichigo levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Me enseñas a pelear de gratis? No me lo creo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que era a pelear, I-chi-go?-le preguntó el hombre, guiñándole el ojo.

El chico maldijo para sus adentros, frunciendo su entrecejo y haciéndole un gesto bastante feo al hombre con el dedo de en medio.

-Es broma, niño. No lo vales tanto. En cuanto a pelear, recibirías una paliza y no creo que tu cuerpo lo aguantara mucho, por las pintas que tienes. Te puedo tumbar con un dedo, flojucho.

-¿Quieres pelear o no?- Le cortó Ichigo, ignorando por completo sus palabras, mirándolo con determinación. Si tan seguro estaba de sí mismo, ¿por qué no lo demostraba? Y ya que estaba, podría dejar de criticarle sin haberlo visto.

El Espada pareció contrariado y se separó bruscamente del árbol. Se acercó al chico y sin previo aviso, le lanzó un puñetazo al chico en toda la cara. Ichigo no pudo esquivarlo ni de broma. El golpe le giró la cara y lo envió contra el suelo, su espada soltándose del amarre en su cadera y cayendo al suelo. El chico ahogó el gemido de dolor que amenazaba con salir y se sobó la mejilla, que estaría inflada en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Ni siquiera has avisado!- le escupió enfadado al hombre.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso esperas que tu enemigo te diga "¡Oye! ¡Voy con gancho de derecha!"? ¿Y qué más?- comentó divertido el hombre, haciendo crujir sus puños.- Además, tenía que bajarte de la parra. ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, eh? ¿De verdad pensabas que tenías alguna posibilidad?

-¡No me refiero a eso! Ni siquiera has dicho si ibas a hacerlo o no. ¡Es injusto!

Ichigo trató de levantarse con la ayuda de sus brazos, pero el hombre le pateó uno de ellos, haciendo que se diera de nuevo de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿Justo? ¿Qué más me da si es justo? Las peleas reales no lo son, Kurosaki.

¿Se acordaba de su apellido? Qué detalle.

-Si lo quieres así…-murmuró el chico, lanzándose contra las rodillas de Grimmjow, haciendo que éste perdiera su balance y se fuera de culo al suelo.

-Hijo de…

Ichigo aprovechó su movimiento inesperado para devolverle el puñetazo. Se lo dio tan fuerte como pudo. Tanto que se hizo daño en los nudillos y su mano se quedó atontada. Para su desgracia, Grimmjow parecía más sorprendido que dolorido.

-Puto niñato.

Grimmjow se levantó dándose impulso con el cuerpo, más rápidamente de lo que lo hizo Ichigo. Le cogió del cuello de la camisa sin darle tiempo a incorporarse del todo.

-¿Te crees mejor que yo, verdad? Ha sido así desde el principio.- Le echó en cara el hombre, con una mirada airada y una rabia tangible.

Ichigo no lo entendía. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Estaba loco? Él era el que le había estado molestando desde el momento en que se habían conocido.

-¡Eres tú el que va con aires de grandeza, como si fueras superior al resto! ¡No yo!

-Porque lo soy, criajo. ¡Y soy mejor que tú!-Recalcó, sacudiendo al chico.

-Y lo demuestras atacando a traición. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué superior eres!

Un rodillazo en el estómago lo dejó sin respiración unos segundos. El Espada soltó a Ichigo, dejándolo acuclillado en el suelo, mientras trataba de recuperar la función de sus pulmones.

-¿Quieres una pelea justa?- le preguntó el caballero, desenvainando su espada.- Con nuestra diferencia de fuerzas es imposible.

El chico frunció el ceño. ¿Quién coño se pensaba que era ese hombre? Empezaba buscando pelea para restregarle después que no era tan fuerte como él. Le estaba tocando mucho las narices. Ichigo se levantó del todo, escupiendo algo de sangre al suelo. Estaba visto que el hombre no tenía el concepto de entrenamiento que tenían su padre y él. Tendría que ir con mil ojos si no quería salir herido. Recuperó su espada con rapidez, sin perder de vista a Grimmjow.

Esperó en guardia a que el caballero se moviera primero. Atacar directamente sería una locura. Sabiendo que Grimmjow tenía que ser fuerte, prefería observar sus movimientos. Dichos movimientos resultaron ser los más rápidos que había visto jamás. Detuvo un par de espadazos con dificultad, ya que no sólo eran velocísimos, sino que además tenían una fuerza aterradora. Pero con los siguientes no tuvo tanta suerte.

Unos minutos después, Ichigo respiraba con dificultad, arrodillado en el suelo. Obviamente, derrotado.

-B-bastardo…-jadeó el chico entrecortadamente.

-¿Ya estás cansado? Tu resistencia no es nada del otro mundo. Aunque supongo que por tratarse de mí, no podría esperarse otra cosa.-comentó el hombre, haciendo girar su espada juguetonamente.

Ichigo le lanzó una mala mirada. Tenía un par de cortes superficiales en los brazos y piernas, pero nada serio. El hombre había tenido cuidado, seguramente por lo que Neliel le había advertido. Aunque lo de no buscar peleas se lo había pasado por el forro. Con los golpes físicos, en cambio, no se había contenido tanto. Suponía que ésos no serían una prueba tan factible como las heridas de espada.

-Estás muy verde todavía. Me aburres.- concluyó el hombre, guardando su espada.

-¡Espera! Aún puedo continuar.-respondió Ichigo, tratando de ponerse en pie. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que hacerle pagar por haber tratado a Orihime de la forma que lo había hecho. No podía rendirse.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño considerablemente al ver la mirada retadora que volvía a tener el chico en la cara. ¿Cuántos golpes necesitaba para ver que era inútil? Todavía pensaba que podía ganar… Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir diferentes emociones. Por una parte, instintiva felicidad por poder continuar una lucha que, aunque con un claro ganador, le estaba resultando entretenida y mejor de lo que esperaba. Por otra, la rabia ante el comportamiento del chico, tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo.

Dios, qué manía le había cogido a ese chaval nada más verlo. Al principio se había fijado en él por el pelo y su actitud indiferente ante la presencia de Aizen. Pero sus miradas con promesas de venganza y la manera en que lo había ridiculizado… No se iba a olvidar de todo eso tan fácilmente. Se lo haría pagar. Fuera como fuera. La cuestión era no dejar marcas de que lo hubieran atacado con espadas, ¿verdad?

De nuevo con su velocidad característica, Grimmjow le pateó el estómago a Ichigo, lanzándolo contra el suelo por enésima vez. Se sentó encima suyo, apretándole el cuello con fuerza suficiente como para dejarle la marca.

-¿Aún puedes qué, Kurosaki?

El chico se revolvió como pudo, golpeándole el pecho con sus puños.

-Suéltame, bastardo.

-Nah. Haré lo que quiera…-le susurró el hombre con voz felina, apretando su agarre.

El chico le lanzó otro puñetazo, golpeándole en la mandíbula. La fuerza hizo que se mordiera el interior de la boca, sintiendo pronto el sabor de la sangre. Escupió al lado, frunciendo el ceño descontento. El crío le había hecho sangrar... Su sonrisa se volvió más salvaje.

-Pensaba ser agradable contigo.- La mano en su cuello se deslizó hasta la abertura de su camisa.- Pero creo que prefiero seguir en mi línea.

Grimmjow le clavó las uñas, marcando un surco rojo de vuelta hasta el cuello, donde volvió a presionar sádicamente. Disfrutaba ver cómo el chico se revolvía, intentando respirar desesperadamente.

-Ya no pones la misma cara, chaval.-le dijo, lamiéndose los labios.- Pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

Echó el brazo atrás, preparándose para usar sus puños de nuevo.

-Espero que no necesites todos tus dientes.

-Grimmjow.

La voz actuó como una corriente eléctrica en el caballero, haciendo que soltara a Ichigo al instante, aunque no se movió de encima. El chico tosió debido a su cuello magullado, antes de girarse para estudiar al hombre que había aparecido en las proximidades. Era el mismo de la taberna.

-Ulquiorra…-murmuró el hombre, con el mismo asco que había demostrado en su anterior encuentro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Apártate del chico, Grimmjow.-le ordenó el otro Espada, todavía impasible y sin cambiar su expresión en un ápice.

-Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Grimmjow a Ichigo, inclinándose sobre él.

Tan rápido como había sentido el aliento del hombre en su cara, se fue. El chico parpadeó confuso, viendo como el otro caballero se había acercado y parecía estar… Espera, ¿había pateado a su compañero?

-Ulquiorra, bastardo de mierda…-farfulló el Espada, poniéndose de pie y llevando la mano a su espada.

-Ya has hecho bastante, Grimmjow. Detente. Aizen-sama lleva todo el día buscándote y está furioso. Además…-añadió, echando una mirada en dirección a Ichigo.- Será informado de esto.

El chico por fin logró ponerse en pie, todavía tocado por los golpes. Parecía que Grimmjow se había metido en un buen lío. Qué le dieran muy fuerte. El caballero pareció contrariado. Le lanzó una mirada amenazante a su compañero.

-Y una mierda le dirás…

-¿El qué, Grimmjow?-preguntó una nueva voz a su derecha.

Ichigo se volvió, encontrándose con uno de los lugartenientes de Aizen. Era un hombre de piel negra y pelo trenzado largo, que llevaba recogido en una coleta baja. Llevaba una especie de protector en los ojos que le llamó la atención muchísimo. Ichigo dudaba que pudiera ver con él, así que supuso que era ciego. Entonces, si los rumores eran ciertos, tenía que ser Kaname Tousen. Tousen había sido el Señor de la provincia Nueve, pero había dejado su antiguo puesto para convertirse en uno de los comandantes de los Espada, un cargo para nada despreciable.

Grimmjow se calló de golpe al ver al otro hombre. Parecía que ahora las cosas sí que se le ponían feas.

-No pasa nada, Grimmjow. No digas una palabra. Tampoco necesito ver para saber lo que está pasando en general. ¿Estás bien, chico?-le preguntó el hombre, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Ichigo.

¿Cómo demonios sabía su localización si era ciego? ¿Lo había escuchado moverse?

-S-Sí, gracias. Estoy bien.

Al oír su voz, Tousen frunció sus labios, pareciendo bastante irritado.

-Tu voz. Eres Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿verdad? ¿El hijo de Isshin Kurosaki?

-Sí, el mismo.- confirmó el chico, tragando saliva. Dios, su padre le iba a matar a sermones como se enterara de que se había metido en una pelea de nuevo. No era un secreto en el poblado que Ichigo tenía fama de acabar en medio de todos los líos, fuera cual fuera la razón de los mismos. Muchas personas lo consideraban un gamberro, aunque a él le daba igual. Sin embargo, prefería no manchar la reputación de su padre que, al fin y al cabo, ocupaba un puesto importante.

-Grimmjow le estaba molestando y siendo violento.-comentó Ulquiorra, cual chivato de clase.

-Lo lamento muchísimo.-se disculpó el hombre, haciendo una ligera inclinación con su cabeza.- Grimmjow es bastante problemático, pero nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a causar problemas. Y como ha dicho Ulquiorra, Aizen-sama será informado.

-Yo… no…

Si se enteraba Aizen, lo haría su padre, ¿verdad? Y pensándolo detenidamente... ¿Lo normal no sería que le dieran la razón al caballero y no a él? ¿Y no querían una explicación o algo?

-No te preocupes, mandaremos a alguien a preguntarte sobre los detalles mañana por la mañana. Ahora deberías volver a casa antes de que anochezca y curar esas magulladuras.

¿Cómo demonios…? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

El chico miró a Tousen y a Grimmjow sucesivamente, pero decidió retirarse del peligro lo más rápido posible.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Grimmjow le lanzó una mirada cargada de rencor. Ichigo intentó ignorarlo lo más que pudo, saliendo rápidamente en dirección a su casa tras recuperar su espada del suelo. Sólo esperaba llegar antes que su padre para curarse un poco. Sin embargo, seguro que se acabaría enterando...

* * *

-Neliel, bienvenida. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

La caballero entró con paso firme, aunque desenfadado, en el comedor del castillo. Era una sala amplia, iluminada perfectamente con una chimenea de leña, varios candelabros de plata y una lámpara de techo, forjada en hierro, que reproducía formas naturales entrelazadas entre ellas.

Aizen estaba sentado en la mesa principal del comedor, rodeado de papeleo, mientras tomaba una taza de té. Al ver llegar a la mujer, sonrió amablemente, gesto que ésta devolvió.

-Perfectamente Aizen-sama. El hijo de Isshin Kurosaki me ha estado guiando por todo el pueblo sin problemas.-explicó la mujer sonriendo.-Es un chico muy majo. Hasta me ha invitado a comer. El pueblo es un lugar muy tranquilo y sus gentes muy amables. Y la comida... no es demasiado vistosa, pero está deliciosa.

El hombre se rio suavemente.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien, Neliel, aunque esperaba que vinieras a reportarme tu trabajo también. Por así decir, el lado más profesional.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro, Aizen-sama!- La mujer se desordenó el pelo nerviosamente, riendo a su vez.- Todo parece estar en orden. Ya he calculado la cantidad de la población y he hecho el estudio sobre la situación del pueblo que me pidió.

-Como siempre, veloz y eficiente. Muchas gracias, Neliel. Puedes dejar el informe aquí. ¿Alguna cosa a destacar?

-En un principio ninguna, mi señor. Aunque...

-¿Ummm?

-Esto... El Sexta estaba con su fracción en el pueblo, en la taberna, montando un poco de alboroto. Además, parece que a Grimmjow no le cae demasiado bien Itsygo, así que creo que habría que vigilar que no haga de las suyas.-Afirmó la mujer, visiblemente molesta por tener que comentar el hecho. No le gustaba hablar de lo que no le concernía, pero... tenían órdenes. - Al fin y al cabo, Aizen-sama, pediste que fuéramos lo más tranquilos y agradables con todo el mundo y creo que Grimm... falla un poco en seguir esa idea. No parecía tener buenas intenciones, así que creo que debía comentártelo.

Aizen suspiró, quitándose las gafas y acariciándose el entrecejo para aligerar el inminente dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? Además con... Itsy... Te refieres a Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió. Aizen alzó una ceja y suspiró.

-Encima no se fija en un cualquiera, sino en el hijo de Isshin Kurosaki. ¿Por qué no?

-El otro día Grimmjow estaba provocando a Itsygo y bueno... ya sabemos cómo acabó.-comentó la mujer, tratando de evitar la risita que el recuerdo le provocaba. Hasta Aizen pareció divertido.

-Lo tendré en mente, Neliel. Hablaré con Grimmjow en cuanto Ulquiorra vuelva con él.

-Gracias, Aizen-sama.

Una llamada en la puerta interrumpió a Neliel antes de que pudiera retirarse. La voz de Ulquiorra se oyó a continuación.

-Aizen-sama. Traigo a Grimmjow, como ordenasteis.

Aizen dejó su taza de té en la mesa, haciéndole un gesto a Nel para que se colocara a un lado.

-Hablando del rey de Roma. Perfecto. Pasad, Ulquiorra.

El Espada entró en la sala, seguido de Grimmjow, que no tenía en absoluto buena cara. Tousen iba en la cola de la comitiva y cerró las puertas tras él.

-Bienvenidos. Grimmjow, creí haberte dicho que hoy no tenías permiso para dejar el castillo.- comentó Aizen en un tono amable.

-Eso no ha sido lo único que ha ignorado, Aizen-sama.-contestó Tousen en lugar de Grimmjow. La voz del hombre se mostraba claramente disgustada.- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Aizen-sama lo que estabas haciendo cuando Ulquiorra te encontró?

Grimmjow miró a Aizen a los ojos, pero pronto tuvo que apartarlos. La mirada de Aizen era demasiado penetrante como para aguantarla. Parecía que con sólo hacer contacto visual, pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Grimmjow?-repitió el Señor, esta vez con voz apremiante, pese a su supuesta tranquilidad.

-Fue culpa de ese crío, que se cree muy importante. Me estaba buscando desde el primer día.

-¿Qué has hecho, Grimmjow? ¿Has estado con Itsygo?-le preguntó la mujer, por una vez con seriedad en la mirada.

El hombre volvió a callar, mirando a un lado, donde se hallaba la chimenea. Prefirió centrarse en el movimiento de las llamas e ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No iba a ser nada bueno.

-Grimmjow, ¿qué has hecho con...?

La mujer calló con un movimiento de la mano de Aizen. El hombre desvió su atención hacia Ulquiorra, que con una ligera inclinación, dio un paso hacia delante.

-Encontré a Grimmjow en la taberna con Neliel y el hijo de Isshin Kurosaki. Parecían estar discutiendo y estaban alborotando, así que los detuve.-Ulquiorra empezó a informar apáticamente, sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz, tratando de resumir la situación lo más rápido posible para no importunar al Señor.- Grimmjow desapareció, pero como me ordenó traerlo de vuelta, lo localicé. Estaba peleándose con el chico, de nuevo. Esta vez físicamente. Le estaba dando una paliza... -Guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de añadir en un murmullo.- y se estaba acercando a él con intenciones no demasiado claras.

-¿Con qué? Guárdate tus impresiones para ti, Ulquiorra.

-¿Es eso cierto, Grimmjow?-preguntó Aizen, volviéndose al Espada de nuevo.

-…

El caballero se mordió el labio y miró al lado de nuevo. No podía negar que le había pegado al criajo, ¡pero es que se la había buscado! Hablándole retadoramente, lanzándole esas miraditas... esos malditos ojos.

-Me estuvo provocando, así que le aticé, pero tampoco tan fuerte.-confesó el hombre, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.- Si le hubiera pegado de verdad, estaría muerto.

-Y la próxima vez podría estarlo por como os encontramos. Ya sabemos que el autocontrol no es tu fuerte, Grimmjow.- Añadió Tousen, con el ceño fruncido, apretando fuertemente los labios. El caballero nunca había sido santo de su devoción, pero cada vez lo soportaba menos. Siempre desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

-Claro que no lo habría matado. Sólo quería darle una lección, para que supiera quién manda aquí. Además, el niñato me pegó un maldito puñetazo.-se defendió, señalando a su enrojecida mandíbula.- Me hizo sangrar, así que le devolví el golpe.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Aizen, esta vez visiblemente interesado.- ¿Logró hacerte daño? Eso es algo nuevo...

-Tampoco fue para tanto.- se defendió con orgullo el Espada.- Ni siquiera tiene la suficiente fuerza con la espada.

-Así que peleasteis con espada...-comentó Aizen, golpeando con sus dedos la superficie de la mesa. El gesto puso a Grimmjow de los nervios. Se estaba metiendo en la mierda más profunda.

-Ese crío se lo buscó. ¡Pensaba que podía conmigo!

-¡Basta, Grimmjow! No dejaré que tu incompetencia manche el buen nombre de Aizen-sama.-Le gritó Tousen, llevando su mano a la espada.

-Kaname...- Aizen levantó la mano tranquilizadoramente. El hombre todavía parecía desear lanzarse contra Grimmjow, pero se contuvo.

Neliel parecía enfadada también, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. A ser posible se acercaría al día siguiente a disculparse con el chico y aprovecharía para ver cómo estaba.

-Ulquiorra, lleva a Grimmjow a los calabozos. Pasará ahí la noche, para que pueda pensar con calma en sus acciones.

El caballero frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo callado. Parecía que lo estuvieran castigando como a un niño que no hubiera hecho sus deberes. Ese maldito Kurosaki lo había metido en un buen lío. Y se lo haría pagar. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

-Neliel, mañana te acercarás a casa de Isshin a preguntar al chico su versión de los hechos.

-Tch, como si el criajo fuera a...

-Grimmjow, mantén silencio.- Lo reprendió Tousen.

-Sí, Aizen-sama.

La mujer se inclinó educadamente y dejó la sala, lanzándole una última mirada de advertencia a Grimmjow. Ulquiorra en seguida la siguió con un arrogante Grimmjow, que parecía no inmutarse por haber sido castigado. Una vez dejaron el lugar, Tousen se dirigió a Aizen.

-Le dije que traer a Grimmjow no era una buena idea, Aizen-sama...

-Lo sé, Kaname.-Concedió Aizen, levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia la chimenea para calentarse las manos.- ¿Quién sabe? Igual todavía podemos sacar algo bueno de todo esto. Nos disculparemos y la población lo verá como un buen movimiento de nuestra parte. La fama es lo que importa, y ya sabemos que normalmente los Señores ignoran las correrías de sus subordinados. Así que tenemos que dar ejemplo.

El hombre sonrió calculadoramente a su lugarteniente, que asintió.

-Como siempre, se le ocurren soluciones a todo, Aizen-sama. Pero le pido que la próxima vez que Grimmjow haga de las suyas, me deje castigarlo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-No le vendría mal un recordatorio de quién está al mando, como él mismo ha dicho antes. -El Señor se rio suavemente.- Siempre me hace gracia cuando se queja de los que lo miran por encima del hombro, cuando él mismo es el primero que ignora las órdenes a placer.

-Siempre suele pelearse con gente que se le parece en ese aspecto. El chico de Kurosaki tampoco parecía demasiado formal, que digamos. Al menos, por cómo le habló el otro día... y lo que le hizo a Grimmjow. No parece tener demasiado respeto por la cadena de poder.

-Siempre tan atento, Kaname. Ya me lo pareció a mí también. Pero bueno, es un chico demasiado joven como para preocuparnos. Aunque... ¿Has visto la herida de Grimmjow? Seguramente tendrá una buena magulladura durante un par de días. Después de que usáramos el Hierro en los Espada, una persona normal no podría hacerle eso a un Espada. Así que igual no es un cualquiera.

-… Al fin y al cabo, es el hijo de Isshin Kurosaki.

Aizen asintió.

-Ese hombre. Nunca lo entenderé. Alguien con sus capacidades... Es inútil pensarlo.-se interrumpió Aizen, antes de seguir cabilando.- Por ahora, esperemos a mañana. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Sí. Buenas noches, Aizen-sama.- se despidió el hombre, dejando la sala a su vez.

Aizen volvió a mirar la chimenea, perdiéndose en el fuego que crepitaba en ella. Isshin había probado ser inaccesible para sus planes, aunque jamás había esperado nada de él. Tampoco lo necesitaba. Y menos ahora que tenía a los Espada. Sólo esperaba que no resultara una molestia cuando el momento llegara. Sino, tendría que librarse de él y de su familia. Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Aunque no podía negar que tenía curiosidad en ver pelear a su hijo. Alguien como el chico, que llevaba la sangre de su madre y su padre, que eran los personajes que eran... tenía que ser fuerte. Lo consultaría con la almohada.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo volvió a casa, no logró esquivar las inquisitivas miradas de sus hermanas que, preocupadas, lo sometieron a un interrogatorio exhaustivo. Al final tuvo que reconocer que se había metido en una pelea, aunque prefirió obviar con quién había sido. Yuzu parecía estar a punto de llorar y Karin le lanzaba miradas acusatorias por hacer que la pequeña se preocupara, pero ambas atendieron sus heridas en lo que pudieron.

Con su padre, tuvo que admitir quién había sido el detonate. Al fin y al cabo, sería peor si se enteraba por Aizen o alguno de los otros Espada.

-¿Qué?-Fue la repuesta de Isshin cuando se lo confesó, tras mucho evadir el momento. Su padre se le lanzó encima, sacudiéndolo con lloriqueos infantiles.-¡Misaki! ¡He fallado como padre! Yo solo quería lo mejor para todos, pero mi hijo es un cabeza hueca que se lanza contra todo lo que...

Sus murmuraciones fueron interrumpidas por una patada de Ichigo en la rodilla.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no tenía otra opción, viejo! ¡Él empezó primero!

Su padre suspiró, esta vez más serio.

-Sé que no buscas problemas, Ichigo. Pero tampoco puedes dejar que ellos te encuentren... Trata de portarte mejor la próxima vez y ya le pediré disculpas a Aizen-sama.

-¡Pero si fue su culpa!

-¡Ichigo! ¡No lo compliques más! No puedes estar a malas con los soldados del nuevo Señor, ¿de acuerdo? Imagínate que la próxima vez en lugar de meterse contigo, lo hace con Yuzu o Karin solo para molestarte. Mi situación me da una serie de privilegios, pero tampoco los suficientes.

El chico se mordió el labio, pero asintió.

-Lo siento, padre...

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-No es tu culpa, hijo. Además, no te preocupes. Sé que jamás dejarías que nadie dañara a tus hermanas. Tenemos que protegernos entre la familia, ¿verdad?

Su padre le despeinó el pelo, antes de cambiar su expresión y darle un último y fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Así que no te metas en problemas o la próxima vez quien te pegará seré yo!

La noche fue tranquila, gracias a Dios. Al despertar, sin embargo, su cuerpo se dedicó a recordarle la batallita del día anterior. Le dolían los brazos y las muñecas por los golpes tan fuertes que Grimmjow daba con la espada. Tenía que admitir que el hombre era bueno. Además, en su cara empezaba a aparecer un moratón más que considerable. Las marcas de uñas también contrastaban con su piel.

Pero podía ser peor. Respirando con resignación, se cambió y fue al comedor, donde Yuzu preparaba el desayuno para todos. El chico le pasó la mano por los hombros cariñosamente, tratando de acallar la voz que le culpaba por hacérselo pasar mal a su hermana. Picaron a la puerta. ¿Acaso su padre ya se había despertado y volvía de los campos? Era extraño.

Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con Aizen, que llevaba su impecable armadura blanca. Neliel estaba a su lado.

-Buenos días, Ichigo.-saludó el hombre con mirada afable.

La había hecho buena.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Cualquier opinión, review, etc será bienvenido =) Gracias!

Kirtash8~


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de la autora:

Este capítulo ha salido mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Es más, pensaba que iba a tardar eones en escribirlo pero lo hice en menos de dos días. Qué cosas más raras… Espero que estéis contentos con la actualización. Y ya os puedo adelantar que ya tengo otro medio capítulo escrito. No sé qué está pasando con esta historia XD Se escribe a sí sola, incluso antes que "El nuevo rey". Malditos fics…

Esta semana estaré con exámenes, así que la actualización de mi otra historia deberá esperar un poco. ¡Lo siento! ¡Sin más, nos leemos!

Advertencias: Heridas, insultos y algo de Shonen-ai. En un futuro (muy distante) habrá que subir el Rating, pero por ahora tranquilidad.

Parejas: Menciones de GrimmjowxIchigo/ Futuras escenas AizenxIchigo/ Futuro non-con… Pero de momento no habrá pareja definitiva. A ver cómo se llevan los personajes~

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, y mejor que no lo haga porque entonces Grimmjow estaría aún más loco por Ichigo de lo que ya lo está.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4. UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Había muchas maneras de expresar cómo se había sentido al ver al hombre en frente de él. Muchísimas, pero dudaba que ninguna de ellas pudiera describir en su totalidad lo que había pasado en su estómago al abrir la puerta. Se había cerrado sobre sí mismo, tras hacer un triple salto mortal. Simplemente, el alma se le había caído a los pies. Y había continuado el descenso hacia los infiernos.

-¿Aizen-san?-murmuró el chico, tratando de no permanecer boquiabierto por más tiempo del que ya había estado. Su voz sonó más débil de lo que pretendía. Esa vez sí que la había cagado bien. No esperaba que él, _él_, viniera en persona. No se lo había esperado. Qué demonios... lo veía todo mal. Muy negro.

Neliel, por suerte, le salvó de la situación de incomodidad. Para meterlo en otra igual de vergonzosa.

-¡Itsygo!-La mujer se le lanzó encima, haciéndole aterrizar de culo en el suelo de la entrada. Lo hizo sin vergüenza ninguna, ni cohibida en lo más mínimo por la presencia del Señor. Y lo peor fue que, sintiéndose todavía dolorido del día anterior, no pudo ni siquiera evitarlo. Fue todo muy digno.

-Nel. ¡Mierda! Quítate de... Auch. ¡Nel! ¡No puedo respi...!

La mujer balbuceaba sandeces sobre el estado de sus heridas, sin tener en cuenta en absoluto que ella misma casi le estaba aplastando las costillas.

-¿Te ha hecho mucho daño Grimmjow, Itsygo? ¡Dímelo! Voy a hablar muy seriamente con él y...

-Neliel.-intercedió Aizen, sintiendo algo de compasión por el chico.- A este paso la que lo va a dejar más herido eres tú.

-¿Eh?-preguntó la mujer inocentemente, moviendo su mirada de Aizen a lo que quedaba de Ichigo.- Oh...

El chico se había rendido y había dejado de oponer resistencia. Ahora parecía colgar casi sin vida en los brazos de la mujer. Grimmjow era una damisela elegante y fina a comparación de Nel y su fuerza bruta de mastodonte.

Aizen ignoró por completo a su subordinada, una de las pocas maneras que tenía de mantener la calma a su alrededor cuando se comportaba de esa manera. Por eso prefería ir con Ulquiorra a las reuniones. Aunque también tenía que decir que normalmente la caballero se contenía algo más. Quizás al tratarse de un chico joven, su instinto protector afloraba más fácilmente.

-Lamento la interrupción... y más de esta manera, pero hemos venido a comprobar como estabas dado lo que ocurrió ayer.-Explicó el hombre con una sonrisa amable. Y a ver si nos lo podías aclarar algo más que Grimmjow.

-Ya... -comentó el chico de forma corta, todavía pensativo, levantándose del suelo para recuperar las buenas formas.

-Entonces...-continuó Aizen, lanzándole a Ichigo una significativa mirada. Sin embargo, el estado sorprendido del chico no hizo que su cerebro la captara.

-Ummm...

-¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó Aizen, no molestándose en esconder su diversión por la situación. Estaba más que claro que el chico no se había esperado su aparición. Eso o directamente no tenía muchas luces.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, claro!-cayó, Ichigo, dándose una hostia mental por lo lento que estaba actuando. Iban a pensar que era idiota. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ignorar el color en sus mejillas, e hizo un gesto para que entraran.- Claro, bienvenidos.

Aizen y Neliel pasaron al comedor, mirando alrededor. Neliel parecía encantada, ya que el día anterior no había entrado en la casa del chico. Empezó a fisgar por todos los rincones, mientras que Aizen simplemente se quedaba esperando.

-Hermano, ¿quién es?-preguntó Yuzu, asomando la cabeza desde la despensa.

-Ah, Yuzu... ¿Puedes traer algo de vino, por favor?-Le pidió su hermano, haciendo el esfuerzo de parecer más despierto. Como mínimo que se viera que podía ser educado... cuando no lo dejaban de piedra, por supuesto.

La chica asintió, deteniéndose para mirar a las personas que acababan de entrar. Ahogó un gritito de sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba, apresurándose a salir para recibirlos, mientras hacía unas reverencias a modo de saludo. Al menos alguien estaba al tanto de la cortesía adecuada a cada situación.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra casa...-Saludó la niña, despiertamente.- Nuestro padre todavía no ha llegado, pero no tardará. Ahora les traigo algo de beber.

Sin perder un instante, se dirigió a por el vino. Ichigo les señaló la mesa del comedor, suponiéndolo el sitio más decente para hablar. Realmente, necesitaba algo de alcohol en las venas. Disculpándose, fue a ayudar a su hermana con los vasos. Necesitaba alejarse por un minuto para pensar con claridad.

-Hermano, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Buscan a papá? ¿Por qué estás tan pálido?- Le preguntó la niña, observándolo sospechosamente.

-No es nada, Yuzu. No te preocupes... solo que... bueno ayer...-No tenía sentido esconderlo por más tiempo, si se iba a enterar de todas maneras- La pelea fue con uno de los Espada de Aizen.

-¿Qué?-Gritó la niña, tapándose la boca al momento. Demasiado tarde, porque los caballeros estaban a unos metros y ya la habían oído, pero bueno. La intención era lo que contaba. A continuación habló en voz más baja.- ¿Qué dices, hermano? Como hiciste...

El chico la interrumpió cogiendo los vasos y volviéndose hacia el comedor.

-Te prometo que te lo cuento luego...-murmuró, reuniendo fuerzas para afrontar lo que le venía encima. Suspiró y regresó a la mesa, donde Aizen y Nel ya se habían sentado. Incluso Aizen obervaba la sala, con lo que supuso curiosidad educada. Vamos, a comparación del castillo en el que vivían, su casa tenía que ser un cero a la izquierda. Pero bueno, no le importaba para nada su opinión, así que no le daría más vueltas. Su casa era su hogar y había costado esfuerzo levantarlo y mantenerlo. No iba a dejar que alguien de un estamento superior lo menospreciara.

-Vuestra casa parece acogedora.- Comentó el hombre, cuando el chico se sentó. El apunte lo sorprendió mucho. No esperaba que soltara algo así, ya que parecía haberlo dicho con total sinceridad. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, y dado el discurso del primer día, lo extraño habría sido un comentario abiertamente sarcástico.

-Gracias...-contestó el chico, antes de decidirse a elaborar un poco más. Aizen podía ser el Señor y estar en una posición privilegiada por encima de él, pero no quería que eso le hiciera verse intimidado al hablar con él.- No es nada del otro mundo, pero es cómoda y caliente en invierno.

-Me alegro.

¿Por qué? El hombre y esa sonrisa amable le ponían de los nervios. Bueno, había que tener en cuenta que estaba asustado por el tema principal todavía a tratar, pero era algo que iba más allá. Podía ser que se le hiciera raro conocer a un Señor que no se lo tenía creído, dado la fama que muchos de ellos tenían en las otras provincias. Aizen parecía una persona amable. Shinji Hirako había sido un buen hombre, aunque su carácter distaba mucho de la impresión que le había dado Aizen. Hirako era un hombre enérgico y chulesco, aunque en un modo que era perfectamente aguantable. Su forma de ser era tan extremadamente abierta, que daba igual que te alagara o se metiera contigo: no podías odiarle. Era lo que veías. Además, era una buena persona, siempre preocupándose por las gentes del valle y su familia. También era un capullo, pero al menos un capullo que caía bien. No como el anterior Señor, que era un hijo de puta que disfrutaba maltratando a los campesinos.

En cuanto a su sustituto, Ichigo estaba un tanto confuso. El primer día le había parecido el típico jefe populista, que a los dos minutos estaría subiendo los impuestos o castigando a sus súbditos a placer. Pero igual se equivocaba y había sido demasiado estricto juzgando a alguien que todavía no conocía. La reunión de ese día probablemente le despejaría varias dudas.

Yuzu apareció con la jarra de vino y la sirvió a los presentes. Neliel se lo agradeció con una cálida sonrisa, que la niña devolvió. Aizen también hizo lo propio, de nuevo, con lo que era su habitual cortesía. Yuzu se quedó de pie al lado de la mesa unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando algo.

-Mi hermano Ichigo es un buen chico. -soltó la chica de repente, su dulce expresión tornándose firme.- Es cierto que a veces se mete en líos, ¡pero nunca lo hace con maldad!

El chico estuvo a punto de escupir el vino.

-¡Y-Yuzu!-farfulló Ichigo, tratando de hacer callar a su hermana.

-Pero es cierto, hermano. ¡No quiero que te castiguen! ¡Seguro que no hiciste nada! ¡O al menos no fuiste tú el que empezó!-defendió la chica, todavía segura de sí misma.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos por las escaleras y la otra hermana de Ichigo apareció en el comedor, cargada con algunos papeles.

-Ichi-nii, voy a casa del maestro a entregarle los... -Karin se paró en seco, al ver la escena en la mesa. Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que la chica pasó de verse sorprendida a apática a más no poder. Quizás era resignación.

-¿Qué has hecho ya, hermano?

-¡Que no he hecho nada! ¡Lo juro! ¿Y por qué estáis actuando como si esto fuera habitual?

Las chicas guardaron silencio, mirándose entre ellas para luego lanzarle una mirada concluyente a Ichigo.

-¡Eh! ¡No es _tan_ habitual!-trató de defenderse el chico, viendo que se estaba hundiendo en la miseria con la estimada ayuda de esos demonios en forma de hermanas.

-Papá te va a matar.-aseguró Karin, acercándose a la mesa con el resto. Pese a actuar como lo hacía, había juntado dos más dos y había supuesto quién podría estar involucrado en la pelea. Y no le parecía bien dejar a su hermano con el nuevo Señor y uno de sus caballeros, así como así. Saludó a Neliel y a Aizen educadamente, aunque con más sobriedad que su hermana.

Neliel estaba a punto de echarse a reír, lo veía. Ichigo suspiró, despeinándose el pelo nerviosamente.

-Isshin no ha llegado todavía, por lo que veo...-Comentó Aizen, que parecía realmente entretenido con la conversación de la familia.- Sin embargo, espero que mientras tanto nos puedas explicar qué provocó la pelea entre tú y Grimmjow ayer.

Karin suspiró y Yuzu lo miró preocupada. Ichigo les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fueran.

-Tenéis cosas que hacer. Ya hablamos luego. Ahora, fuera, venga.

Karin le lanzó una mala mirada, pero aceptó a regañadientes. Si Ichigo quería que se fueran sería para no preocuparlas más, sobre todo a Yuzu. Sería mejor que se quedaran tranquilos.

-Venga, Yuzu. Vamos a casa del maestro.

-¿Eh? Pero Karin-chan...

-¡Vamos!

Las chicas desaparecieron rápidamente, dejando a Ichigo con los que podían ser sus dos verdugos. ¡Aunque estaba Nel! Tenía que empezar por ahí. Sabía que la caballero como mínimo lo apoyaría en la primera parte de la historia. Además, la intervención de sus hermanas y cómo se lo habían tomado Aizen y Neliel le había aligerado algo de la tensión que se había acumulado en el pecho.

-Bueno... Emmm... A ver, Nel y yo estábamos en la taberna del pueblo comiendo cuando Grimmjow entró con un grupo de soldados. Empezó a molestarme por lo del otro dí... Quiero decir, empezó a...-balbuceó el chico. ¡No! Si seguía por ahí parecería que él fue el primero en iniciar la pelea...

-Sé lo que pasó el primer día.-comentó Aizen. El hombre lo estaba escuchando atentamente, y ese mismo hecho le devolvió los nervios al estómago. Mierda. Tenía que desviar la atención de sí mismo aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, fue Grimmjow quien empezó.

El chico frunció el ceño de repente, su tono cambiando a uno visiblemente enfadado y mucho más confiado en sí mismo.

-Desde el primer momento que llegó me estuvo molestando. Intenté pasar de él, pero al final le tuve que parar los pies. ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! En la taberna me reconoció con Nel y empezó a molestarnos. Es más, estaba siendo un idio... maleducado con Inoue, quiero decir, la camarera de la taberna. Total, que Nel le golpeó, el otro hombre...esto... ¿Cómo se llamaba el que interrumpió a Grimmjow?-preguntó Ichigo a Nel.

-¡Oh, sí! Ulquiorra detuvo a Grimmjow porque la estaba liando demasiado.-Comentó la mujer, dando la razón a Ichigo.

A cada frase que decía, Nel afirmaba con la cabeza. Ichigo suspiró internamente, algo más relajado. Nel realmente estaba de su lado.

-Ulqui...orra.-Repitió el chico lentamente, tratando de pronunciarlo adecuadamente. Los nombres de esa gente eran la cosa más rara que había oído jamás.- Eso. Y entonces, cuando Nel y yo nos separamos, volvió a aparecer. Estaba practicando con la espada y empezó a meterse conmigo otra vez, así que al final... Nos peleamos. ¡Pero fue su culpa! Decía que era "entrenamiento" y empezó a atacar sin avisar. Y se le fue de las manos.

Aunque se alegraba de haberle propinado algún que otro puñetazo al muy bastardo. Se había quedado con las ganas el primer día y, pese a haber salido más mal parado, esa satisfacción no se la quitaba nadie.

-Por lo que vi, golpeaste a Grimmjow bastante fuerte.-Añadió el hombre.

El chico tragó saliva.

-Bueno... Me estaba defendiendo. No me iba a quedar quieto mientras me utilizaba de saco de boxeo.-explicó Ichigo, tratando de mantener la calma. Si esperaba una disculpa, mal iba.

-Ya veo...

Aizen se levantó y se acercó a Ichigo. Al ver como alargaba la mano, instintivamente, el chico se movió un poco hacia atrás en la silla. Pero no era un golpe lo que le esperaba. Aizen le cogió de la barbilla y le giró la cara, observando el moratón que tenía en la mejilla. Ichigo se quedó quieto, incómodo, hasta que el hombre le soltó, todavía examinándolo de arriba abajo.

-Grimmjow estuvo completamente fuera de lugar. Te alegrará saber que él también tiene una bonita marca en la cara.

El chico sonrió internamente, tratando que su regocijo no saliera a la superficie. Una cosa era que pareciera que se estaba librando y otra muy distinta tentar a la suerte.

-… Es lo único que logré hacerle.-murmuró el chico, todavía enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de plantarle más cara.

-Grimmjow es un luchador experimentado. Ya ha sido suficiente extraño que salieras casi indemne. Por lo que me alegro, por cierto. ¿Te hizo algo más?

Ichigo estaba empezando a agobiarse ante tanto estudio e interrogatorio. Además, las marcas de las uñas eran más que evidentes. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar extrañarse. ¿Por qué sonaba como si ya lo creyeran? No podía ser tan fácil, ¿verdad?

-Un par de cortes y alguna patada.

-Y el cuello.-apuntó Aizen, señalando las rojeces que marcaban donde Grimmjow había presionado.

-Sí.-asintió el chico, llevándose la mano al cuello inconscientemente, como para ocultar las heridas.-Nada más, creo. Se cabreó porque le estaba plantando cara, a pesar de ser él quien empezó.

Tampoco iba a mentir. Eso era lo que había pasado. Se guardaría el detalle de la mirada de psicópata para sí mismo. No iba a reconocer ante nadie que se había asustado por un momento. En ese entonces, había pensado que iba a apretar y apretar, hasta que perdiera el conocimiento.

Aizen lo miró largamente, como esperando a que dijera algo más. Sin embargo, dudaba que lo hiciera, dado que el chico parecía demasiado orgulloso como para ir a otra persona a contarle lo sucedido. Y tenía carácter. Por eso estaba en el punto de mira de Grimmjow.

-Está bien. Creo que es más que suficiente, ¿no crees, Neliel?

La mujer asintió, enviándole a Ichigo una mirada tranquilizadora. ¿En serio? ¿Había acabado?

-¡Mis queridas hijas! ¡Vuestro padre ha vuelto!-gritó una voz desde el exterior, cuyo dueño entró a continuación en la casa de un brinco. La reacción de Isshin al ver quién estaba dentro fue bastante similar a la de Ichigo, como mínimo al principio. También pareció bastante cortado. Ichigo se lo quedó mirando estrictamente. Menuda entrada. Le había superado y se había llevado el premio gordo. Neliel cada vez tenía más dificultades para contener la risa. Aizen, en cambio, permaneció imperturbable. Ichigo pensó que debía tener un autocontrol de la hostia para quedarse así. O bien tener un sentido del humor inexistente, aunque ya había mostrado lo contrario. El chico tosió para llamar la atención de su padre y hacer que se serenara. Pero no pudo echarle nada en cara, ya que el hombre había vuelto a saltar, esta vez para patear a Ichigo en el trasero.

-¡Ves lo que ha pasado! ¡Te dije que no te metieras en problemas, Ichigo! ¡Mi hijo es idiota!

-¡Quieres estarte quieto, viejo!-le respondió el chico, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin respiración.- ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!

-¡Aizen-san!-dijo, cogiendo a Ichigo por la cabeza, haciendo que se inclinara.- Siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado, no se volverá a repetir. ¿Verdad, Ichigo?

El chico farfulló, cabreado.

-¡Te dije que no empecé yo! ¿¡Cómo podría controlarlo si volviera a pasar!?

-¡Pero serás!

Aizen se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo la nueva escenita.

-En realidad, Isshin, he venido para disculparme en nombre de Grimmjow y del resto de los Espada.

Si Isshin se quedó de piedra, Ichigo directamente se pellizcó para ver si estaba soñando. Sacudió la cabeza, todavía confundido. ¿En serio? Desde el principio había tenido la sensación de que la situación le era favorable, pero había seguido en tensión hasta el último momento.. También agradecía las palabras de Aizen, pero dudaba que Grimmjow quisiera transmitirle sus disculpas. La idea le hizo querer echarse a reír.

-¡Oh!-dijo Isshin, a modo de contestación. De tal palo tal astilla. Tanto Ichigo como su padre estaban siendo igual de expresivos.-Vaya... Emm. Entonces, ¿no pasa nada?

El chico miró esperanzado a Neliel, que en pie detrás de Aizen le hacía señas de ánimo.

-No. Puede que tu hijo también se peleara con Grimmjow, pero él es un soldado a mis órdenes y no apruebo para nada que se envuelva en discusiones banales. Tu hijo es joven aún, pero él ya es adulto hecho y derecho y debería contenerse ante provocaciones.

Espera, ¿lo estaba tratando como a un crío? El chico apretó los labios, indignado por la condescendencia que sentía en las palabras del hombre.

-No le provoqué.-le interrumpió Ichigo, con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual.

Su padre le envió una mirada de soslayo, pidiéndole mentalmente que se callara. Aizen hubiera levantado una ceja ante lo maleducado que era el chico, si no llevara años controlando sus emociones. Bueno, más que malcriado... orgulloso. O las dos cosas a la vez.

Aizen se volvió a él de nuevo, sonriéndole de forma conciliadora.

-Sé que seguramente no era esa tu intención, Ichigo, pero Grimmjow lo vio como tal. Igualmente, eso no lo deja exento de culpa. Ya ha sido castigado y me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a pasar. Y si vuelve a suceder, os pediría que lo reportarais en seguida, para tomar medidas más drásticas.

Ichigo parpadeó desconcertado por la gravedad que le estaban dando al asunto. Es decir, él era feliz de saber que Grimmjow lo tendría más difícil para molestarlo a él o a Orihime, pero nada de eso era lo habitual. Los soldados solían hacer y deshacer a su antojo, en especial los que trabajaban directamente bajo los Señores. Era... inusual. Ya iban dos Señores seguidos que mantenían a raya a las tropas. Era digno de admirar.

Decidiendo que era más de lo que esperaba (para nada lo que esperaba, para ser sinceros), asintió.

-Umm... Gracias, Aizen-san. Y perdón por las molestias.-añadió el chico, tras unos segundos de silencio.

Ahora parecía recuperar la educación. Igual lograba serlo cuando no le hervía la sangre. Aizen le sonrió.

-En absoluto.-respondió el hombre, volviéndose hacia la puerta.- Nos vemos, Isshin. Y de nuevo, disculpas por lo ocurrido.

El padre de Ichigo asintió, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

-Nos vemos pronto, Aizen-san.-contestó a su vez, despidiendo a ambos soldados.

Neliel pareció un tanto contrariada, pero se despidió de Ichigo con la mano y un guiño. Seguro que la vería pronto otra vez. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ichigo e Isshin dejaron ir el aire que no recordaban haber estado conteniendo.

Su padre le apretujó el hombro suavemente.

-De la que te has librado, Ichigo.

-Sí.-murmuró el chico.- Eso parece.

-Igualmente... ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a pelearte con ese soldado! -le ordenó, mientras le daba una colleja.- ¿De acuerdo? ¡Intenta no acercarte y no le provoques!

Otra vez con eso. La sien de Ichigo palpitó, seguramente tras demasiado rato conteniendo sus nervios.

-¡Cuantas veces te lo he dicho, viejo! ¡No le provoqué!

Volvieron a enzarzarse en una discusión y así los encontraron Yuzu y Karin al volver.

* * *

-Me había asustado cuando Ulquiorra nos contó lo de Grimmjow pero, si soy sincera, ¡esperaba que estuviera en peores condiciones!-comentó animadamente Nel, preparando las riendas de su caballo.

-Yo también.-aseguró Aizen, montando en su cabalgadura.- Veo que el hijo de Isshin tiene la misma vena contestona que Grimmjow.

-Vamos, Aizen-sama...-protestó la mujer, infantilmente.- El chico no es tan malo, sólo... -Neliel estuvo pensando durante unos segundos algún adjetivo que describiera a Ichigo, pero no lo dejara mal.-... directo.

Aizen rio ante el esfuerzo evidente de la Eniel.

-Cuesta describirlo apropiadamente, ¿verdad? Y la pelea no le ha retenido la lengua, por lo que veo.

-No me extraña que choque con Grimmjow...-comentó Neliel, todavía preocupada por futuras represalias hacia Ichigo.

-Le prohibiré a Grimmjow que vuelva a hacer de las suyas. Esta vez más le vale obedecer.

Las últimas palabras de Aizen hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera a Nel. Aunque Aizen siempre había sido alguien fácil de tratar, y muy amable, de vez en cuando desprendía un aura que la inquietaba. Y que infundía respeto en el resto de caballeros y en ella. Aunque era obvio. No en vano había sido designado como el Señor de la Provincia Cinco. Todos los Señores a cargo de las divisiones del Seiretei eran hombres temidos por su fuerza, inteligencia y recursos. Algunos de ellos tenían mucha influencia en el gobierno; otros trabajaban bajo su comando para conseguir beneficios, como el caso del excéntrico capitán de la Provincia Once, que aprovechaba su posición para organizar duelos a muerte sin salir perjudicado. Aizen era muy inteligente. Pero también fuerte. Los Espada sólo habían necesitado una corta demostración para decidir seguirle. Al fin y al cabo, eran de los guerreros más fuertes del Seiretei. Era lógico que sirvieran bajo alguien de igual calibre.

-Es curioso, ¿no crees? ¿Te has fijado en sus manos?-insistió el hombre.

-¿Eh?- La mujer parecía confusa ante esa apreciación.

-Aunque golpeó a Grimmjow y lo hizo sangrar, además de dejarle un buen cardenal, casi no tenía marcas en los nudillos.

-¡Oh!-cayó la mujer, dando una palmada.- Es cierto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el Hierro de los Espada...

Aizen se llevó un dedo a los labios, ordenando a la mujer que fuera cautelosa con sus palabras. Dudaba que las "mejoras" que había realizado en sus soldados estuvieran bien vistas, sobretodo en una sociedad como la del Seiretei. Existían científicos de renombre, pero con poca libertad de actuación. Muchos de ellos no se atrevían a ir contra los dictados del rey y, por ello, no avanzaban en sus investigaciones tanto como querían. Había alguna excepción, por supuesto. El Señor de la Provincia 12 solía hacer de las suyas, aprovechando su puesto para salir indemne de investigaciones internas. Era un hombre curioso. El científico de los Espada también lo era. Pero la locura y la genialidad a veces iban de la mano. Una pena que la gente y la monarquía del Seiretei no lo entendieran. Según ellos, siempre había algunos límites que estaban prohibidos traspasar. Aizen sonrió para sí. ¿Pero para qué estaban los límites, si no era para traspasarlos?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! =) Si podéis dejadme un review aunque sea para decir si os gusta o no, o si veis algún error. Gracias!

Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo el cap xD Y a Aizen también. Poco a poco nos iremos metiendo más en su cabeza, a medida que salga más~ Tengo ganas!

Kirtash8~


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de la autora:

Este capítulo me ha dejado un poco allá. La parte de Aizen la tenía escrita desde hacía tiempo, pero me ha costado mucho unirla a los caps ya publicados... Espero que no haya quedado raro. Básicamente intento avanzar un poco la trama, uniendo cosas, y yendo soltando información que será importante en un futuro.

Advertencias: Un poco de violencia, insultos y algo de Shonen-ai. En un futuro habrá que subir el Rating, pero de momento tranquilidad.

Parejas: Menciones de GrimmjowxIchigo/ Futuras escenas AizenxIchigo/ Futuro non-con… Pero de momento no habrá pareja definitiva. A ver cómo se llevan los personajes~

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, y mejor que no lo haga porque entonces Grimmjow estaría aún más loco por Ichigo de lo que ya lo está.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5. UN PASEO INESPERADO

Los siguientes días resultaron ser más apacibles de lo que se había esperado. Tal y como Aizen les había prometido, Grimmjow no había vuelto a hacer las suyas. Es más, ni siquiera lo habían visto por el pueblo. Interiormente se alegró. Al menos sus heridas se recuperarían completamente, antes de volverse a enfrascar en otra pelea. Porque Ichigo lo tenía asumido desde que el Espada le había dedicado esa mirada antes de que sus compañeros se lo llevaran. Se lo iba a hacer pagar. Estaba seguro de ello. De momento aprovecharía la calma, aunque fuera la que precedía a la tempestad. Seguramente el castigo, cualquiera que fuera, que Aizen había impuesto a Grimmjow le habría quitado las ganas de intentar lo mismo en un tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que el soldado volvería al ataque en cuanto surgiera la oportunidad.

A quien sí que había visto en varias ocasiones era a Neliel. La mujer le había cogido el gusto al pueblo y, afirmando que estar todo el día en un castillo enorme era aburrido, se paseaba por las calles a charlar con la gente. Y a jugar con los niños, obviamente. Parecía mentira que se tratara de una soldado experimentada. Y de que no fuera un armario con patas dada la fuerza con la que apretujaba a Ichigo cada vez que lo veía. Algún día le rompería algo...

Ichigo no había podido evitar pensar que quizás no se quedaba en el castillo porque no se acababa de llevar del todo bien con el resto de sus compañeros, que no le habían parecido tan abiertos como ella el primer día. A Ulquiorra lo había vuelto a ver, pero la única muestra de reconocimiento que había recibido de él había sido un leve movimiento de cabeza. El hombre no era la alegría personificada, la verdad fuera dicha. Pero tampoco tenía por qué criticarlo por ello, sobretodo después de haberle salvado el cuello en dos ocasiones. Además, él tampoco iba dando saltos de alegría de aquí para allá. La que solía hacerlo era Nel.

Tuvo que rectificar sus palabras cuando un día Neliel apareció hablando animadamente con otro caballero a su lado. Era un hombre moreno de pelo largo ondulado hasta los hombros. Parecía estar aburrido hasta decir basta, como sus continuos bostezos parecían indicar. La mujer se lo presentó a Ichigo como Stark. Cuando el soldado oyó su nombre le miró fijamente.

-El que hizo que Grimmjow...

-Sí.-asintió la mujer con una risita. Estaba visto que se había hecho famoso por lo más tonto que había hecho en meses.

-Encantado de conocerte, chaval.-le saludó de nuevo el hombre, aprobadoramente.

A pesar de parecer que iba a caer redondo de un momento a otro, a Ichigo le cayó bien. Hablaba poco pero era muy amable y preguntaba curiosidades acerca de Karakura. También estaba interesado en saber los problemas de seguridad del pueblo, alegando que pronto sería uno de los encargados de organizar y defender las rutas y los caminos. Como Karakura era un lugar de paso, los bandidos siempre estaban al acecho de los viajeros incautos y de los carruajes que transportaban mercancías. Parecía que Aizen quería librarse de una vez de esa lacra, para permitir que el comercio fuera más fluido. El hombre se lo tomaba en serio y Stark también, pese a su apariencia relajada. Habló con Ichigo sobre lo que él sabía del tema, aunque el chico le aconsejó que visitara a su padre, ya que él estaba más al corriente de todo. El hombre le dio las gracias y se fue a buscar a su padre con actitud firme, aunque todavía con esa cara de recién levantado que parecía que lo caracterizaba.

-Los Espada sois todos unos personajes.-le comentó el chico a Neliel, observando como Stark se alejaba, trastabillándose al caminar.- ¿Estará bien con una tarea tan importante?

Sinceramente, no se le antojaba alguien que pudiera defenderse sin problemas en medio de una batalla. Era alto, pero no parecía tan fornido como Grimmjow, aunque su armadura también lo ocultaba bastante.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Itsygo. Stark es uno de los caballeros más fuertes de los Espada. Su rango es muy importante.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?-le preguntó el chico sorprendido.- Pero si parece que se vaya a caer al primer golpe...

-Las impresiones engañan.-le corrigió la mujer, guiñándole un ojo.

Hablando de impresiones... Ya no sabía que pensar sobre el nuevo Señor.

Aizen también se había pasado en varias ocasiones por el pueblo. A veces era simplemente para dar un paseo y hablar con la gente. Era un hombre tan fácil de tratar que se metía a cualquiera en el bolsillo. El chico se lo había quedado escuchando en alguna ocasión en la taberna. Siempre tenía la palabra adecuada para el momento preciso. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en el pueblo, unas dos semanas aproximadamente, se había ganado el buen nombre que ya le precedía. Era respetado y querido por los habitantes del valle y de Karakura más concretamente, ya que de momento no se había visto envuelto en ningún problema. Es más, aunque Ichigo no sabía cómo, la gente se había enterado de que uno de sus Espada se había peleado con él y de que el soldado había sido amonestado por ello. Aunque sus vecinos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a que él se metiera en peleas cada dos por tres, no lo estaban tanto a que le dieran la razón al chico. Pero el saber que Aizen había castigado a uno de los suyos, había dejado a todo el mundo más tranquilo. Parecía que mantendría los problemas a raya.

Algunos habían empezado a cotillear sobre el pasado del Señor, pero todo lo que habían averiguado eran buenas acciones y condecoraciones al valor. Había sido capitán en el ejército y había guiado a sus tropas a contundentes victorias, gracias a estrategias muy inteligentes y sopesadas. El hombre estaba muy bien valorado en el reino.

Igual debía relajarse él también e ignorar la mala impresión que le había causado al principio. Quizás lo que había considerado palabrería vacía era en realidad buena intención. Eso es lo que pensaba todo el mundo. Incluso varios de sus conocidos. Ichigo mismo había visto como el brillo de admiración en los ojos de Hinamori aumentaba aún más en una ocasión en que Aizen estaba contando a un corrillo de curiosos su participación en una de las últimas guerras. Ichigo le había dado un suave codazo para que disimulara un poco más, riéndose de la chica, que empezó a tartamudear negando que se hubiera quedado en trance mirándolo.

Además, Aizen era muy galante y adecuado con las mujeres, al contario que Grimmjow, por lo que muchas ya habían caído rendidas a sus pies. Mujeres... Nunca las entendería. Como mínimo Inoue seguía sirviéndole como a un cliente más, sin sonrojarse cuando se dirigía a ella, a diferencia de muchas. Eso sí que era lo normal. Ichigo frunció el ceño. Tampoco era para tanto... es decir, era algo atractivo, pero había hombres en el pueblo que cumplían esa descripción perfectamente y no llamaban tanto la atención. Tenía que ser por la armadura. Nah, no era tan guapo. Aunque era educado, tenía dinero, poder, posición social... y porte. Bueno, quizás lo entendía. ¿Le pondría tantas pegas por estar celoso? El pensamiento casi le hizo reír. Como si él pensara en esas tonterías de críos. Tenía otras cosas en la mente. Y tampoco deseaba vivir en ese castillo tan lúgubre. Seguro que había fantasmas... Más de los habituales.

Aizen lo había pillado mirándolo en una ocasión y se había acercado a saludarle y a hablar con él, sobresaltando a Hinamori, que todavía seguía a su lado. Creyendo hacerle un favor, el chico los había presentado. Aunque nerviosa como una hoja, la muchacha se había visto muy feliz de dirigirse por fin a él. Bien por ella. Él sinceramente prefería escaquearse, aunque esa vez no había tenido la oportunidad. Como mínimo Aizen era un buen conversador. Además se había preocupado por el estado de sus heridas, aunque el chico había cambiado de tema bastante rápido. Realmente parecía una buena persona.

Algunas veces también lo había visto parar en la aldea a causa del trabajo, reuniéndose con su padre y el capitán de la guardia que protegía el pueblo. Por lo que había oído, querían organizar una fiesta o algo por el estilo pronto, coincidiendo con el día del homenaje. Era una mera formalidad, pero una importante tradición que se realizaba con la llegada de un nuevo Señor a la provincia. Era una especie de celebración en la que un vasallo, que en este caso sería su padre, rendía pleitesía y juraba fidelidad al Señor, prometiendo prestarle su ayuda cuando fuera necesario. Las palabras _auxilium et consilium _le sonaban vagamente, pero no recordaba qué demonios significaban. Y eso que su padre se lo había explicado cuando había hecho el pacto con Hirako... Pero sinceramente, todo el tema del vasallaje y la fidelidad y esas estupideces no le iban ni venían, así que no había estado demasiado atento. La cuestión era que había que obedecer al Señor y prestar ayuda en caso de guerras, a cambio del permiso para trabajar y controlar las tierras. Eso sí que lo entendía. Aunque no lo compartiera. Ichigo era el primero que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su familia, amigos y pueblo siempre que fuera necesario, pero eso de pelear por alguien a quien conocía vagamente sin importar las circunstancias... Eso era una locura. Además, cada familia del pueblo vivía desde hacía tiempo en esas tierras, cuidándolas con mimo. ¿Acaso eso no las convertía en suyas y de sus hijos? Para acabar de rematarlo, su padre le había dado la mala noticia que él también participaría ese año en el acto del homenaje, porque ya era lo suficientemente mayor. Al chico le había cambiado la cara a una de ligero asco. Su padre le había pateado y le había hecho prometer que aceptaría de buen gusto y que se comportaría bien durante la ceremonia. Pero qué más podía hacer sino... No quería dejar mal a los miembros de su familia y era algo que iba a tener que hacer tarde o temprano. Mejor que fuera con Aizen, que parecía un hombre decente y no con un Señor cruel. No sabía si en ese caso se podría tragar su orgullo.

Ichigo dio un bufido, antes de seguir comentando a su amigo las impresiones que tenía sobre Aizen y los Espada. Y sobretodo, continuó rajando del ritual de vasallaje. Chad, a su lado, escuchaba a Ichigo quejarse sobre la decisión de su padre de incluirlo en esa ocasión. El chico asentía, dándole la razón al chico para aliviar la tensión que sentía por dicha ceremonia. Al fin y al cabo era lo que tenía que hacer, aunque le resultara desagradable. Así que si su amigo necesitaba desahogarse antes del día, él estaba ahí para escucharlo.

Aunque Ichigo parecía ir siempre a la suya, era cierto que llegado ciertos momentos tenía unas obligaciones que tenía que cumplir. Chad consideraba que tenía suerte de ser herrero simplemente y poder vivir tranquilamente mientras su oficio le diera de comer. Pero sabía que Ichigo, en cambio, no tenía tantas ganas de seguir con el puesto de su padre. Siempre había pensado que mandar no era algo que fuera para él. Demasiadas normas y formalidades a las que atenerse, demasiada responsabilidad de hacer cumplir la ley y castigar a quién no lo hiciera... Su amigo era mucho más feliz cuidando a los animales de su padre, ayudando a curar a enfermos y trabajando en los campos, pese a ser mucho más duro físicamente.

-Agh, perdona Chad. Te estoy comiendo la cabeza con mis tonterías.

-No pasa nada Ichigo. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Y ya sabes que no me importa escucharte.

Ichigo le sonrió agradecido. Las pocas veces en las que veía a Ichigo sonreír llanamente eran esas. Y no quería desperdiciarlas. Además, tal y como decía, jamás le había importado escuchar a Ichigo. Tampoco era alguien que se quejara a menudo.

-Ya... Últimamente estáis teniendo mucho trabajo en la herrería, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el chico a su amigo.- Mi padre dice que os llegan muchos encargos desde otras zonas, incluso desde la capital.

El chico moreno asintió.

-Está habiendo más trabajo y casi no paramos, pero nos está ayudando mucho de cara al invierno. Vamos a tener suficiente dinero como para estar un año sin preocuparnos.

-¿Eh? Eso es genial. ¡Felicidades!-le contestó el chico, sorprendido. Parecía que las cosas les iban realmente bien.- Entonces merecerá la pena... Recuerda que si algún día necesitáis un par más de brazos estoy disponible.-se ofreció el chico, sacando músculo en broma. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que era la mitad del tamaño de Chad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Ichigo. Igualmente, falta menos para la recogida de los campos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, hemos tenido suerte con las lluvias, así que pronto estaremos liados.

-Me alegro.- Chad miró al cielo, visiblemente contrariado. Había pasado la hora de comer hacía rato.- Ahora debo regresar a ayudar a mi abuelo.

-Sí, no te quito más tiempo. Es más, ¡yo también tengo planes! Nos vemos, Chad.

El joven se despidió con la mano y echó a correr hacia su casa.

* * *

Ichigo sabía que se la estaba jugando. Pero, ey. Nunca lo habían pillado. ¿Por qué deberían hacerlo ahora?

El chico tensó el arco y aguardó unos segundos. Una vez hubo fijado su objetivo, dejó ir la flecha. Fue rápido. El conejo dejó de moverse al instante. Ichigo soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y se levantó de su escondite. Había estado agachado por más de media hora cerca de la guarida, pero la espera había dado sus frutos. Se acercó a su presa y tras comprobar que, definitivamente, estaba muerta, retiró la flecha. Esa noche comerían a lo grande. Igual hasta les quedaría algo para el día siguiente. Sonriendo satisfecho, se guardó el conejo en la alforja que traía preparada. Quizás ahora pudiera recoger alguna fruta del bosque para meterla en el guiso. Sabiendo la localización de unas buenas moras, se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo al instante. Le había parecido oír algo a lo lejos. Parecía... mierda.

El chico se quitó la bolsa y miró alrededor. Si alguien lo veía cazando en el bosque perteneciente al castillo, se le podía caer el pelo. Vio un arbusto bastante espeso y escondió el bolso tras él, junto con el carcaj y el arco, tapándolos con algunas ramas más. Sólo esperaba recordar su ubicación.

Sin perder tiempo, se agachó entre las raíces de un árbol. A ser posible, prefería ocultarse de la vista, pero si le veían disimularía como si estuviera de paseo. Ya se inventaría algo.

Un caballo al galope pasó a unos metros de él, pero siguió adelante. El chico suspiró aliviado y se levantó de nuevo, pero no le dio tiempo a moverse. Se mantuvo alerta ya que el sonido del caballo se había detenido pocos metros más adelante. Estaba parando. Se imaginó por qué. En esa dirección había una estrecha bajada hacia el río. Posiblemente se había detenido para dar de beber al caballo. Estaba demasiado cerca y no se atrevía a coger el conejo e irse. Sería mejor que esperara. ¿Quién sería? El chico levantó la cabeza y miró por encima de una de las ramas del árbol. Se quitó un peso de encima al no distinguir la blanca armadura que caracterizaba a los Espada, pero la felicidad le duró muy poco. Era Aizen, aunque sin su armadura. Posiblemente había salido a dar una vuelta a caballo. El chico se maldijo internamente. Genial. La suerte era lo suyo. Tenía que desaparecer ya de allí. Ichigo se giró, dispuesto a irse y recuperar su comida más tarde, pero pisó una rama, que se rompió produciendo un chasquido que resonó por todo el silencioso bosque.

Como se esperaba, el hombre lo notó.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Ichigo se agachó de nuevo, buscando un resquicio por donde largarse con viento fresco, pero no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo sin hacer más ruido. Y tampoco iba a correr, ya que el Señor iba a caballo.

-Si no sales, lanzaré mi espada hacia donde estás.-advirtió Aizen, sorprendiendo a Ichigo por la frialdad de sus palabras. Ahora sí que sonaba amenazante, contrastando enormemente con la habitual amabilidad que mostraba.

El chico no iba a arriesgarse a probar su puntería. Salió con cara de circunstancias, levantando las manos para enseñar que no tenía nada.

-Buenas tardes, Aizen-san.-saludó el chico, tratando de parecer despreocupado, pese a haber estado cometiendo un pequeño delito poco antes.

-¿Ichigo?-le reconoció el hombre, quitando la mano de encima de la empuñadura.- Pensaba que eras un bandido.

El hombre se rio afablemente, el tono de amenaza que había utilizado antes completamente desvanecido. Era impresionante cómo cambiaba al estar en guardia. ¿Sería bipolar?

-No. Suelen aparecer por el bosque del norte.

-Oh, ¿los has visto?-preguntó Aizen, mientras le señalaba al chico que se podía acercar.

Ichigo se movió desde su fracaso de escondite y salió al claro, por el que bordeaba el río.

-Sí. Me he topado un par de veces con ellos. Pero tuve suerte de llevar mi espada y ellos salieron más mal parados.

-Eres un chico con recursos... Hoy no la llevas.-comentó Aizen, mirándole.- ¿Por qué?

-Emm... esta zona suele ser más tranquila para pasear. No lo creí necesario.

Ahí lo dejaba caer. Era muy sutil, ¿verdad?

-¿Eso era lo que hacías?

-Claro.-aseguró el chico, tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible.

-¿Entonces por qué no has salido la primera vez que te he llamado? Normalmente, la gente que se esconde es porque oculta algo.-comentó el Señor con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras acariciaba a su caballo.

-Ah... no había notado que llegaba alguien, así que me sorprendió.

-¿Mientras escondías el arco y las flechas?

El chico se quedó pálido, girándose para mirar hacia atrás sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. ¿Tan mal lo había escondido?

-Oh, ¿he acertado?

Mierda doble. Se había quedado con él. El chico se sonrojó.

-¿C-cómo lo has sabido?-le preguntó el chico, tartamudeando.

-Dudo que alguien como tú viniera hasta aquí solo para pasear, en lugar de estar ayudando en casa. No llevas espada ni cuchillo y no creo que pongas trampas por el bosque, dado que podrían verlas. Además, el otro día en tu casa vi un arco, así que he imaginado que lo habrías traído contigo para... "pasear".- Le explicó Aizen, con una sonrisa amena. Realmente Ichigo era alguien muy fácil de leer. Demasiado. Y se lo pensaba hacer notar.- Además, eres bastante transparente.

El chico frunció el ceño, tratando de evitar lanzarle una mala mirada al Señor. Lo que le faltaba ya.

-Eso son deducciones demasiado circunstanciales.

-Pero lo he adivinado, ¿verdad?

El chico se mordió el labio, no atreviéndose a confesar la verdad.

-No pasa nada, Ichigo. No voy a castigarte por algo tan trivial como cazar en el bosque.-le aseguró Aizen, mientras se acercaba a él.- Sé que hay mucha gente que lo hace y, mientras no desaparezca ninguna especie, no hay ningún problema.

-No somos tantos como para que se acabe la población de animales...

-¿Entonces lo admites?

¿Qué era eso? ¿Un juego?

-Ya lo has deducido, ¿no?-preguntó irónicamente, antes de pararse los pies a sí mismo. Se estaba pasando de la raya y hasta él lo sabía.- Digo... Lo siento, Aizen-san. Sí, era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y lo has conseguido?

El chico miró al suelo, avergonzado. ¿Le quitaría el conejo si se enteraba? Pero dudaba que fuera una buena idea seguir mintiendo, con la facilidad con la que estaba deshaciendo toda su historia.

Aizen le levantó la cara, cogiéndole de la barbilla.

-No está bien mentir, Ichigo...-le advirtió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

El chico desvió su mirada, aunque asintió a modo de respuesta. Lo que fuera para que le dejara espacio de nuevo. Ese tío sabía como presionar a alguien para que hablara.

Aizen lo soltó.

-Ves. ¿No habría sido más sencillo si hubiera sido así desde el principio?

El chico frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-Es que... está prohibido y no quería...

-Lo sé. Pero aun sabiendo que está prohibido lo haces... Aunque no es la mejor de las leyes, tengo que admitirlo.

-Es muy injusta. El bosque es de todos.-murmuró el chico, antes de taparse la boca con la mano. ¿Por qué siempre hablaba de más?

Aizen estaba realmente divertido. El chico se había olvidado el filtro en algún punto de su vida. No le extrañaba que como los rumores decían, cada dos por tres estuviera metido en algún lío.

-No es justa, no. Pero yo no dicto las leyes. Lo hace el rey.-explicó el hombre.

Ichigo prefirió callarse. Ya había hecho y dicho suficiente por hoy. Sin embargo, se había quedado con ganas de comentarle un par de cosas acerca del rey. Aizen se lo imaginó, pero por más conveniente que fuera para él, no presionó el tema.

-Deberías ir volviendo a casa, está anocheciendo. Y yo haré lo mismo.

-Um. Sí, es cierto.-respondió el chico mirando al cielo, pasándose las manos por los brazos. Al acercarse la noche empezaba a refrescar.

Como si los estuviera oyendo, el caballo de Aizen se acercó a ellos. El chico le dirigió unas palabras y le acarició su limpísimo pelaje.

-Es enorme. Los nuestros no son tan grandes. Hola, chico.-Le susurró al caballo, todavía acariciándole. Un cambio de tema sería bienvenido.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Mirror. Lleva conmigo varios años.

-Es precioso.-reconoció el chico, ganándose una caricia en el pelo de dicho caballo, que parecía haberlo entendido. Tenía todo la pinta de ser muy listo.

Aizen levantó una ceja. No era habitual que su caballo se mostrara cariñoso con nadie. Incluso Nel tenía problemas en ocasiones para traérselo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-le preguntó el Señor, subiéndose al caballo.

-¿Llevarme?

-A casa, en caballo. No creo que le importe que subas.

El chico se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de farfullar apresuradamente.

-No, no es necesario. Si llegaré en un momento si voy corriendo y...

Aizen no habría insistido, dado que ya había actuado como la buena persona que representaba que era. Pero al ver como el chico perdía los nervios de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, sobretodo con su actitud altanera, pero en el fondo era terriblemente tímido. Sería la impresión que quería dar para que la gente no se metiera demasiado con él. Conociendo como la gente miraba con cautela a los extranjeros por sus ojos o tono de piel, el pelo de Ichigo tenía que llamar la atención sí o sí.

-No es una molestia... Tampoco le diré a tu padre cómo nos hemos encontrado.

-Pero... no habrá sitio.-comentó el chico, dando un paso hacia atrás, deseando poder perderse en la inmensidad del bosque, solo. Solo.

-Hay sitio de sobras. ¿O es que te da miedo montar?

Desafío y orgullo. Aizen sonrió internamente. Era obvio lo que iba a contestar.

-¡C-claro que no! ¡Monto a menudo!-se defendió el chico, dándose la vuelta con voz indignada.- Solo... no quiero ser una molestia. Puedo ir solo.-concluyó el chico, frunciendo el ceño.

-Deberías dar tu brazo a torcer ya que te lo estoy proponiendo tan amablemente.-suspiró el hombre.

-…

El ímplicito "sobretodo después de haberte pillado in fraganti" estaba más que presente en sus palabras. Cómo mínimo para Ichigo. ¿Era su imaginación o el hombre le estaba haciendo chantaje emocional? ¿Sería capaz? Lo fuera o no... sería de terrible mala educación declinar tan "amable" oferta, para su desgracia.

-Está... bien...

-Llegarás más pronto así.-Le aseguró, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

Genial encima le tocaba delante, como una damisela. El chico suspiró, preparándose para subir, pero Aizen le detuvo.

-¿No olvidas algo, Ichigo?

-¿Eh?

-La cena.

La cara del chico volvió a convertirse en un tomate de nuevo.

-Ah, claro...

¿Por qué no se lo podía tragar la tierra de una vez por todas? A él o a Aizen, le daba igual.

* * *

Tenía que reconocer que se había enamorado del corcel de Aizen. Aunque adoraba a sus caballos con todo el corazón, no tenían ni la mitad de fuerza que éste mostraba. No parecía cansarse en absoluto pese a llevar el doble de carga de la habitual y sus músculos se marcaban claramente pese a ir solo al trote, hecho que había hecho fruncir el ceño a Ichigo de nuevo. ¿Acaso Aizen temía que se cayera? Como si fuera tan novato... Pero pronto despejó su mente de esos pensamientos, para admirar los movimientos del caballo y el paisaje del bosque al atardecer. Algo más difícil era dejar de sentirse tenso por notar al Señor detrás, su pecho contra la espalda. En perfecto momento se había decidido el hombre para no llevar la armadura e ir solo con una camisa blanca. Pero no quería demostrar su malestar, así que se centró en disfrutar del viaje, ignorando que tenía a Aizen sentado justo detrás.

Gracias a Dios, la conversación se había vuelto más distendida. Ichigo estuvo preguntándole al Señor por su caballo, ya que no era una raza propia del Seiretei. Aizen le contó que durante años había estado viajando por distintos países, tanto como soldado como de representante del Seiretei, y su caballo había vuelto con él de una de esas incontables salidas. El chico estuvo acariciando el cuello del caballo mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

El hombre le explicó varias cosas sobre algunos de los países que había visitado, al igual que sobre la propia organización del Seiretei. Algo que no sabía Ichigo era que todos los Señores de provincia habían sido antes capitanes en el ejército del Seiretei. Escuchando los chismorreos locales, ya sabía que Aizen había sido capitán y no podía evitar pensar que quizás eso explicaba por qué Aizen lo intimidaba, aún sin ni siquiera haberlo visto luchar. Espera, había reconocido que Aizen lo... No...

-Pero bueno, seguro que ya conoces la estructura de las provincias, dado que tu padre fue el Señor de la décima y te lo habrá contado en muchas ocasiones.

¿Que su padre qué?

-¿Eh? ¿El Señor de la décima provincia?-le preguntó el chico, girándose hacia él, con los ojos como platos. No tenía ningún motivo para bromear, ¿cierto?

-¿Tu padre nunca te lo había dicho?-le preguntó Aizen, un tanto sorprendido. Eso sí que no se lo había esperado.-¿De verdad?

-No, aunque...ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, tenía que tratarse de algo así. Pero me ha chocado por un momento saber que tuvo un cargo tan alto... Tampoco le pregunté nunca. -comentó el chico, quitándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a centrarse en el camino. Había demasiada proximidad como para estar mirando a los ojos de Aizen mientras hablaban. Y menos con el traqueteo del animal.

-¿Por qué? ¿No crees que es algo que deberías saber?-le cuestionó el Señor.- Podrías haber heredado su puesto.

-Nunca me ha importado el puesto de mi padre o el mío. Además, todos tenemos cosas que queremos guardar solo para nosotros y que nadie más las sepa. Y tenemos derecho a que sea así. ¿No crees, Aizen-san?

Las palabras de Ichigo lo dejaron desconcertado por unos instantes. Aunque sabía que el chico en realidad no era tonto, sólo un poco lento, no esperaba que le saltara con algo así. Era más maduro de lo que parecía a primera vista.

-...En eso tienes razón. ¿Tú también las tienes?

-Sí. ¿Acaso tú no?

-… Como has dicho, todos las tenemos.-murmuró, observando el perfil del chico. No lo habría dicho con segundas, ¿verdad? No. No debería volverse tan paranoico. Era imposible que Ichigo supiera algo, con las pocas veces que se habían visto. Seguramente sería una declaración de intenciones como cualquier otra.

-Cógete bien. Ahora viene la última bajada.-le recordó Aizen. Ichigo asintió y se agarró al pomo de la silla de montar. Aizen estuvo tentado de sujetarle por la cintura para verlo todavía más incómodo de lo que ya estaba, pero se contuvo. Aunque le gustaría cobrarse las continuas maleducadas palabras de Ichigo, tenía que ceñirse a su papel. Una pena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Ese pensamiento que había cruzado su mente por un momento lo descolocó. ¿En serio se estaba divirtiendo con esa broma infantil? Sí que era cierto que le era muy fácil hacer saltar al chico, pero... eso era más propio de Gin que de él. Quizás se le estaban pegando sus inútiles excentricidades.

No tardaron en llegar a la explanada de la casa de Ichigo. Para evitar que su padre preguntara, el hombre lo dejó a una distancia suficiente como para que no les vieran. Aizen se apeó del caballo para permitir maniobrar a Ichigo con más facilidad. Iba a tenderle la mano, cuando Ichigo bajó de un salto. Realmente estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas.

El chico le dedicó unas cuantas palabras más a Mirror, antes de volverse hacia Aizen con mirada de circunstancias.

-Muchas gracias por traerme... Y por todo.-le dijo el chico, cargándose el arco y el carcaj al hombro.

-No ha sido nada. Tampoco tenía nada más que hacer. Oh, por cierto. Me alegro de ver que tus heridas están curadas.

-Gracias. No eran para tanto.-comentó el chico, tocándose la mejilla donde había tenido el moratón durante días. -Umm... espero que no te haya retrasado mucho el tener que venir hasta aquí.-comentó, notando que el sol casi había desaparecido por el perfil de la montaña.

-Volveré en un momento. Además, me han dicho que no me preocupe por los bandidos, que están en el bosque norte.

Al principio pensaba que Aizen era alguien sumamente serio, además de educado. Pero ahora podía asegurar que siempre sentía que Aizen se reía de él, fuera con o sin maldad. El chico se despeinó el pelo ligeramente, gesto que Aizen se había fijado que repetía cuando estaba nervioso.

-Entonces, gracias de nuevo por el paseo. Y buenas noches.-se despidió el chico, apretando su alforja contra la cadera, dirigiéndose a su casa.

-¡Ah, Ichigo!

El chico se giró. Esta vez no se olvidaba nada, ¿verdad?

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Has tenido suerte de encontrarme.-le advirtió con una de sus expresiones cordiales.

Oh... ¿Una advertencia? ¿Lo había hecho sin segundas o porque así ahora parecía que le debía algo? Esa vez sí que no se iba a amilanar. Ichigo le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona de su propia colección

-¿Cuidado con no volverlo a hacer? ¿O con que no me pillen?

Aizen parpadeó, tratando de esconder el brillo vengativo en sus ojos. Así que el niño pensaba que podía jugar con él en su liga, ¿era eso? Cuando llegara el momento, debería enseñarle modales. Estaba más que comprobado que no sabía muy bien lo que eran. O mejor aún, los conocía, pero decidía no utilizarlos. Era un chico interesante, más allá de su extravagante y llamativo pelo.

-Eso ya lo dejo a tu parecer.-le respondió retadoramente.

Ichigo sonrió, todo rastro de vergüenza desaparecido.

-Buenas noches, Aizen-san.

-Buenas noches, Ichigo.

Cada vez entendía más por qué Grimmjow le había dado esa paliza.

* * *

-Aizen-taichou, bienvenido.-Le saludó un hombre de pelo grisáceo al llegar al salón. Estaba sentado en una silla a la derecha de la cabeza de mesa, jugando con un tantou entre sus largos dedos. Sus facciones afiladas le daban un aspecto bastante intimidante, sólo incrementado por la sonrisa que mostraban sus finos labios. El aura que emanaba era más que suficiente para poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera que se le acercara. Pero Aizen no era un cualquiera.

-Gin... Espero no llegar demasiado tarde. Tomé un pequeño desvío.- comentó Aizen, saludando a su mano derecha, mientras se quitaba los guantes de montar.

-¿Un desvío?-le preguntó el hombre, curioso.

-Me encontré a alguien y me ofrecí a llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

-¿Eh? Siempre tan amable, Aizen-taichou.-concedió el hombre, con tono irónico.

-Por supuesto. Siempre lo soy.

-¿Y es por eso que estás de tan buen humor?-preguntó Gin, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Qué raro...

-No sé a lo que te refieres, Gin. Aunque quizás estoy feliz de que todo esté yendo como la seda.

-Ummm... eso es cierto.-afirmó el caballero, dando un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenía en frente.- Sólo se oyen comentarios positivos acerca de ti. Además, hoy he recibido una carta de Izuru. En la tercera todo sigue funcionando tal y como ordené.

-El momento se acerca, Gin.

-Sí, siento nervios y todo.

-¿Tú, nervios? Se me hace difícil creerlo.-comentó el Señor, quitándose sus lentes y apartándose el pelo de delante de la cara.

-Será anticipación. Me siento como un niño cuando se acerca el día de su cumpleaños.

-Eso tendría más sentido.-reconoció Aizen, tomando la taza de té que ya le estaba esperando en la mesa. Esa bebida era algo adictivo para él. Daba igual que fuera de día, por la tarde o de noche, siempre le venía de gusto. Además, el té lo mantenía despejado y con la mente clara. Era algo que el hombre apreciaba sumamente. Y el sabor agrio que dejaba en su boca era igual de bienvenido. No le gustaba demasiado lo dulce, así que nunca le echaba azúcar.

A los pocos minutos, la mesa estaba llena de abundante comida: carne de ternera estofada, puré de patatas, ensalada, sopa... Todo un banquete. Tousen no tardó en presentarse, pidiendo disculpas por haberse retrasado también. El hombre se sentó, imitando a sus compañeros.

Cuando los criados se retiraron tras servir los platos, Tousen se aclaró la garganta.

-Ya he enviado nuevas instrucciones a Hisagi. Por lo que comentó en su última comunicación, en la novena provincia todo se está moviendo como acordamos, Aizen-sama.-comentó tranquilamente.- Es más, hemos recibido notificación de que ya ha habido las primeras quejas y una pequeña rebelión contra la última ley del rey. No ha ido a más, pero diría que así será mejor. Normalmente, cuanto mayor es la tensión, mayor es la explosión.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Kaname. Dile a Hisagi que tranquilice un poco los ánimos, pero que no deje de presionar. No queremos que la gente olvide su descontento, sólo que lo sepulten por el momento.

-Así lo haré, Aizen-sama. ¿Y tú, Ichimaru?-preguntó Tousen, dirigiéndose al hombre que tenía delante. Tousen mostraba una actitud bastante diferenciada respecto a Aizen y a Gin. A Aizen le confiaría su vida, ya que estaba completamente de acuerdo con sus pretensiones. Con Gin, sin embargo... siempre había habido una cierta tensión entre ellos. Su sentido de la justicia chocaba enormemente con la propia existencia de alguien como Ichimaru. Lo consideraba un ser amoral. ¿O inmoral? Quizás era un poco de ambos, dependiendo del día. Nunca sabía lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. Pese a ser ciego, solía calar a las personas rápidamente, pero jamás había logrado entender a Gin. Y por lo tanto, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Pero era un mal menor para conseguir sus objetivos.

-Ya he informado a Aizen-taichou. En la tercera todo va perfectamente.

-¿Acaso lo dudabais?-preguntó el Señor, fingiendo tener su orgullo herido.

-Por supuesto que no, Aizen-sama. Jamás dudaría de sus planes.-contestó al instante Tousen.

-Ni yo. Sobretodo pareciendo tan seguro de ti mismo.

Kaname asintió.

-Y de tan buen humor, si se me permite decirlo.-comentó Tousen.

-Eres tan perceptivo como siempre, Kaname. Voy a tener que preocuparme por no poder engañaros.

-¿Verdad? Se lo he dicho nada más llegar.-comentó Gin, antes de caer en algo.- Por cierto, Aizen-taichou. ¿Con quién te encontraste? Al final no me lo has dicho. Pensaba que habías salido por los alrededores.

-Eso hice. Pero me encontré al hijo de Kurosaki.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacía por aquí? ¿Venir a jugar con Grimmjow otra vez? Ese chico está loco.- se rio.

-Estaba de paseo. Y ya que estaba, cazando algo para la cena.

Kaname dejó ir un suspiro, frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación.

-¿Eh? ¿Le pillaste? Pobrecito... Pero seguro que no lo asustaste demasiado, ¿verdad? Otro le habría cortado la mano.

-Eso no sería una buena idea. Aunque ya recibirá su merecido cuando llegue el momento.-comentó Aizen con una sonrisa.

-¿Por cazar en terreno prohibido?-le chinchó Gin, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

-Por no saber dirigirse a sus superiores con propiedad.-corrigió Aizen, dando otro sorbo a su taza de té para relajarse.

-¿Qué le ha dicho, Aizen-sama? Debería estar agradecido de...

-No pasa nada, Kaname. Simplemente, le cuesta contener la lengua.

-Ya se la contendrá Aizen-taichou.-añadió el albino, dirigiéndose a Tousen, que levantó una ceja.- A ver si la próxima vez lo veo yo. Tengo curiosidad por conocer personalmente a la nueva presa de Grimmjow. Y por saber cómo es alguien que hace que Aizen-taichou se sienta retado...

-Eso son palabras mayores y sobrevalorar al chico, Gin. Además, al igual que Grimmjow, no tienes permitido jugar con él. Es el hijo de Isshin.

-¿Eh? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? Seguro que nos llevaremos bien.

-Lo dudo, Ichimaru.-respondió Tousen.- Lo único que tenéis que tener en común es un pelo poco común y una actitud molesta.

-Qué mala fama tengo...

-Merecida.-añadió con voz estricta.

-No me extraña que choque con Grimmjow.-dijo Aizen, cortando la pequeña pelea entre sus subordinados, típica de su día a día.- Son como dos fuerzas contrarias e iguales colisionando. Demasiado ruido para mi gusto y paciencia.

-¿Si fuera uno solo si que sería de tu gusto, Aizen-taichou?-le preguntó Gin, ganándose una mirada peligrosa del moreno.- Sólo lo digo porque por una vez no parecías aburrido.

-Ichimaru...-le advirtió Tousen.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizás sí que estaba demasiado aburrido. Todo está tan preparado y saliendo tal como planeé... algo inesperado no viene mal de vez en cuando.

-Siempre que sea controlable.-apuntó Ichimaru.

Aizen rio suavemente, levantándose de la mesa al haber acabado de cenar. Puso una mano en el hombro de Gin al pasar a su lado.

-¿Hay algo que no pueda controlar o manejar, Gin?

Nadie se atrevió a contrariarlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer! De nuevo, cualquier review es bienvenido. Espero que al final haya quedado un capítulo decente! No os podéis ni imaginar lo que me cuesta escribir a alguien XD Lo adoro y lo odio a la vez, así que cuando escribo desde su punto de vista me dan ganas de autopegarme. XD

Nos leemos!

Kirtash8~


End file.
